JH cherche JH
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Drago pose une annonce anonyme sur le tableau d'affichage de la Grande Salle. Il cherche un jeune homme pour une relation torride et leur donne rdv tous les vendredis soirs. 13 noms sont inscrits le premier soir.
1. Prologue

Bonsoir, je reviens après une longue absence (fac oblige). Vu que je n'avais plus d'ordi cet été, ma progression a été ralentie. Je poste donc ce début d'histoire prêt depuis un moment mais je ne savais pas si je voulais la poster maintenant. Mais je le fais pour vous faire attendre les autres qui avancent aussi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. A plus.

**Prologue**

Drago se promenait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Conquérant et fier, il se dirigeait vers le tableau d'affichage. Il faisait nuit mais, étant préfet, il pouvait se balader librement. Observant les alentours, il sortit une simple feuille de papier et l'accrocha. Puis il fit volte-face et disparut dans l'obscurité.

Dès le lendemain, tous les élèves se bousculaient devant le tableau, à côté de la Grande Salle. Une annonce trônait au milieu des autres, bien reconnaissable par son écriture soignée et délicate. Elle n'était pas signée mais intéressait grandement tous les jeunes hommes de Poudlard et jalousait les jeunes filles.

« JH cherche JH pour relation torride. Mineurs s'abstenir. Inscription obligatoire, pseudonyme et discrétion exigés. RDV dans la salle sur demande tous les vendredis à 21 heures jusqu'à disparition de l'annonce. »

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, 13 noms étaient inscrits, 13 pseudonymes :

- Phénix

- Bogoss

- Dominantpuissant

- Gaysoumis

- 69autoreverse

- Perversfier

- Snake Eyes

- Black Mamba

- White Roses

- Goldenboy

- Winch

- Angelus

- Velaneaccroc

Drago s'arrêta le soir-même devant le tableau et contempla le résultat. Treize noms. Treize semaines à tester des mâles dans le meilleur âge. Il allait pouvoir s'offrir treize vendredis de sexe débridé avec des élèves auxquels il ne révèlerait son identité que si l'autre lui convenait.

Phénix, pensa-t-il, sûrement un rouge et or, sans doute un Gryffondor. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais pu les exclure, ils auraient immédiatement deviné que c'était un serpentard qui avait posé l'annonce. Or, si j'en suis à poser une petite annonce aux yeux de tous, c'est bien parce que j'ai déjà essayé tous les mecs potables de Serpentard. Enfin, pas tous, il me manque Blaise mais c'est mon meilleur ami donc… ceinture. Quoique, il est peut-être possible qu'il soit caché dans ces noms. Stupide idée comme si Blaise allait se donner le pseudo de Snake Eyes. Tant pis, il ne fera jamais parti de mon tableau de chasse. Donc je disais que j'allais commencer par un Gryffondor. Certainement pas Potter, lui a sa belette fille pour le réchauffer. Ça doit forcément être un des membres de l'armée de Dumbledore. Plus que deux jours et le mystère sera levé.

_Ce sera principalement de petits chapitres au début, le temps que l'histoire s'installe._

_Titre du prochain :** Phénix**_


	2. Phénix

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Quel accueil pour cette histoire ! Je suis soufflée. Moi qui pensais qu'elle passerait inaperçue, je me suis bien trompée. J'espère donc être digne de vos attentes avec ce premier chapitre et ce premier vendredi soir.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas sur les commentaires, réponse assurée.

RAR : _mimi()_ tu vas déjà pouvoir en découvrir un. En espérant que cela te plaise. a +

**Chapitre 1 : Phénix**

Vendredi arriva rapidement et avec lui, le premier week-end de décembre. J'ai 17 ans et je suis gay. Oui, Drago Malefoy est gay. Je ne suis plus le digne héritier de mon père qui va pérenniser la lignée des Malefoy. Non, je suis le nouveau Drago Malefoy. Celui qui dépose une petite annonce anonyme pour se trouver un mec pour se réchauffer durant les longues soirées d'hiver. Celui qui pourrait craquer pour un Gryffondor enfin, faut peut-être pas abuser non plus mais je pourrais. A choisir entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, je préfère les Gryffies. Plus de sang-pur, bien que maintenant, je n'en ai plus rien à foutre mais parce qu'ils sont quand même plus… incisifs. Et tant que ce n'est pas Weasmoche qui se pointe, tout ira. Oh putain, si c'est Weasley, je risque de me mettre à hurler de rire ou à vomir, au choix. En attendant, il faut que j'aille me préparer pour cette soirée, que je me fasse plus beau que beau, comme d'habitude. Alors, lavage de dents, douche, parfum, choix des vêtements, des chaussures et je suis prêt. J'arrive pour 20h30 à la salle sur demande pour être sûr de ne pas croiser mon prétendant. Je pense à une chambre simple, blanche avec des centaines de bougies rouges et noires qui flottent tout autour du lit. J'y dépose un masque pour dormir pour que mon prétendant ne puisse me voir et vais m'installer sur un fauteuil dans le noir.

A 21 heures précises, il frappe à la porte et je lui intime de rentrer. Je camoufle ma voix et lui demande d'enfiler le masque ce qu'il fait docilement. Il en profite pour s'asseoir sur le lit.

Bien, je vois que je ne m'étais pas trompé, il s'agit bien d'un gryffondor et il fait bien parti de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il est beau, blond aux yeux marrons et, pour une fois, il a posé son appareil photo. Il ne porte pas sa cape noire, à la place, il laisse entrevoir des fesses plutôt rebondies, moulées dans un jeans bleu clair. Son torse, par contre, se cache sous une belle chemise noire en soie. Je souris, au moins, il a la classe. Il a beau ne pas être un sang-pur et coller toujours au train de Potter, je dois bien avouer qu'il a quelques atouts. Il s'asseoit sur le lit et semble attendre, m'attendre. Je me lève et vais le rejoindre sur le lit. Mes yeux le scrutent. Je pose la main sur sa joue et vais déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont un peu rêches mais elles réagissent à ma présence. En quelques instants, il entrouvre sa bouche et me laisse la pénétrer. C'est agréable.

Le baiser s'enflamme un peu et je me retrouve rapidement allongé contre lui sur le lit. Je l'entends même commencer à gémir sous mes frottements. Mon excitation augmente avec les bruits qui sortent de sa bouche. Mes doigts commencent à détacher sa chemise en même temps que mes lèvres descendent. Je commence par son cou, le ponctuant de mordillements. Il laisse échapper de petits cris aigus tandis que je continue de mordre en douceur sa peau pâle. Tout n'est que sexe, en premier lieu, je ne cherche que ça. La façon dont il va gémir, l'effet que ces bruits auront sur ma virilité, les frissons qui me prendront… Tout, je vais tout analyser, il faut que je me concentre. Ma bouche continue de descendre, suivant de près mes doigts. Sa chemise vient de lâcher et son torse s'offre enfin en entier à mon regard. Ses muscles sont peu développés mais il est si mince que ça ne manque pas. Sa peau réagit à mes assauts, son ventre se contracte sous ma langue. Je sens sa verge tendue contre mon torse, elle se frotte à moi et contre son jeans. Je devrais peut-être l'aider. Peut-être devrais-je libérer ce membre tumescent et m'acharner sur lui plutôt que sur ce torse ? Je ne m'interroge cependant pas très longtemps car ses mouvements se saccadent, prouvant que son excitation ne va pas tarder à atteindre son paroxysme. Je déboutonne à la va-vite son pantalon et baisse jeans et boxer sur ses cuisses. Mes doigts viennent se refermer sur son sexe durement. Je le pompe froidement en quelques va-et-vient avant d'aspirer sa verge d'un seul coup.

Colin en est tellement surpris qu'il éjacule dans ma bouche. Je me relève immédiatement après avoir avalé sa semence et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits, je lui retire chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon et boxer. Colin se met à trembler. D'envie ? Je le lui demande. Il halète et hoche fébrilement de la tête. Je lui écarte les cuisses sans ménagement et en caresse l'intérieur. Mes doigts se rapprochent progressivement de son entrée. Ils descendent de ses bourses, direction son intimité que je pénètre de deux doigts. Son cri fait se dresser fièrement ma propre virilité. De l'autre main, je vais déboutonner mon pantalon pour l'en extraire. Ma main gauche rejoint sa hanche pendant que la droite poursuit son œuvre en se pliant. Un gémissement plus profond que les autres m'indiquent qu'il est prêt. Je retire donc mes doigts et attire à moi le lubrifiant. Je m'en enduis rapidement et entre en lui en une seule et profonde poussée. Un cri de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres tandis que je lui offre quelques instants de répit. Je me reprends cependant très vite et entame un va-et-vient franc auquel il répond par des halètements. Je me mets à gémir. Il attrape à tâtons mes épaules pour s'aider dans nos mouvements. Je le pilonne toujours avec la même ardeur jusqu'à ma libération. Aucun mot cependant n'a passé mes lèvres contrairement à mon partenaire. Il a gémi le prénom de mon rival en plein coït.

Désolé Colin mais cela ne risque pas de marcher si c'est son nom que tu dis. Moi, je ne me suis pas avancé à dire le sien, celui de Colin, pas celui de Potter. Je ne suis pas fou à ce point. Et surtout, je sais me contenir. On peut pas dire non plus que c'était la meilleure baise de ma vie. Enfin, bon, il me reste encore 12 candidats à tester. Au final, j'ai quand même joui et je n'ai pas eu à me servir de ma main donc cette soirée est tout bénéf. Après un dernier baiser à ma victime d'un soir, je nous jette un sort de nettoyage avant de congédier Colin. Ce dernier part, le sourire aux lèvres, docilement. Je le regarde se rhabiller, appréciant chacun de ses gestes. Je lui demande d'une voix douce et pénétrante de déposer le masque devant la porte quand il sera sorti. Gentil chien obéissant. Quand je suis certain qu'il est bien parti, je me relève, me rhabille et pars faire ma ronde. Toute cette soirée ne m'aura pris qu'à peine une heure et un seul orgasme. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un Gryffondor puisse m'apporter suffisamment de réconfort et de bestialité. Car, certes, j'aime baiser avec puissance et force mais j'aimerai aussi découvrir les sensations que l'on ressent quand on fait l'amour avec tendresse et sentiments.

Non mais je rêve. C'est le contrecoup de l'orgasme, ça me rend complètement cinglé. On dirait une midinette comme celle qui court après Potter. Enfin, oublions tout ça. Je vais devoir attendre une semaine supplémentaire pour trouver quelqu'un.

_Prochain chapitre : **Bogoss**_


	3. Bogoss

Vous m'avez eu. Avec autant de reviews en si peu de temps, je ne pouvais pas vous priver de la suite plus longtemps.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que dorénavant je publierai l'histoire le vendredi, sauf chapitres un peu spéciaux comme celui-ci.

A la fin de ce chapitre, il vous faudra faire un choix. Je peux continuer la scène ou la laisser ainsi. Je vous laisse choisir car on m'a demandé si je ne comptais ne faire que des scènes de sexe donc je vous laisse le choix et je ferai en fonction de la majorité.

Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla et je vous dis à vendredi soir pour la suite.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 : Bogoss**

Eh bien, celui-là avec cette arrogance, ce doit sans doute être un Serpentard. Je n'ai plus que quelques heures à attendre. Serait-il possible que j'ai loupé un beau gosse à Serpentard ? Alors soit il est trop jeune, soit il fait partie de mes ex. Quoi qu'il en soit, je reste dans ce que je connais. Un serpentard me donnera au moins l'occasion de me battre un peu, ne serait-ce que pour savoir qui prendra l'autre. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, et je ne parle même pas de ceux qui me croient hétéro, ça ne me gêne pas de me faire prendre, tant que le mec est très très doué. Bon, je dois avouer qu'il y en a très peu qui ont eu l'honneur de tâter ma prostate de l'intérieur. En fait, il se compte sur… deux doigts. Mais je ne vous révèlerai pas leur identité, en aucune façon.

La rumeur se propageait rapidement. Le premier vendredi était passé et chacun cherchait qui avait bien pu être ma première victime. Je suis sûr que personne ne soupçonnera jamais le gentil et mielleux Colin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas enlevé l'annonce, comme n'importe qui pourrait s'en douter. Comme si Colin Crivey pouvait me suffire ! Il lui aurait fallu un peu plus de…d'autorité, de conviction. Il ne m'a quasiment pas touché. J'attends de celui qui gagnera qu'il ose me toucher, me parler, essayer de me prendre, un peu plus de personnalité, que diable !

Colin regardait toujours Harry avec envie mais avec un peu plus d'assurance maintenant. Non, serait-il possible que cet idiot soit venu me voir… vierge ? Le fou ? Je ne suis pas réputé pour ma tendresse au lit. En même temps, j'avoue, il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de moi. Mais quand même, se faire dépuceler par un total inconnu, c'est bien une idée de Gryffondor ! Jamais un Serpentard n'y songerait ! De toute façon, aucun Serpentard n'est vierge, on ne naît pas vierge ! Et on maîtrise toutes les techniques sexuelles déjà au berceau ! Non, je ne me vante pas. Alors que mes pensées me laissaient divaguer sur des terres depuis longtemps connues, j'arrivai en ce jeudi soir dans ma salle commune. Et je dis bien ma salle commune. Enfin, ça fait deux ans que je ne passe plus par cette salle commune pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'ai intégré la chambre de préfet précédemment occupée par Cédric Diggory. Bon, j'ai dû refaire toute la décoration, la rendre plus serpentard que poufsouffle. C'est là qu'habituellement j'emmène mes conquêtes, autant celles d'un soir que mes courtes relations.

- Salut, Dray. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence en ces bas-fonds ? me demanda mon meilleur ami, j'ai nommé, Blaise Zabini.

- Sache, Blaise, que je peux me promener à loisir dans tout le château. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis préfet ?

- Non merci, mon très cher Drago, tu nous l'as tellement rabâché il y a deux ans que je ne risque pas de l'oublier de sitôt. Dans 50 ans, tu continueras de me ressortir que tu étais préfet du temps où on était à Poudlard.

- Je continuerai peut-être de te le "rabâcher" mais moi au moins, je ferais quelque chose de ma vie. Je serai le plus grand...

- Oui, oui, oui, merci, on connaît la chanson. Tu seras le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus parfait... des crétins que j'aurai jamais connu, ricana mon meilleur ami avant d'éclater franchement de rire accompagné de Théodore et de Pansy.

- Dans l'histoire, nous n'avons même pas parlé de pourquoi j'ai osé descendre mes royales fesses dans ce sous-sol humide.

- Allez, dis-nous tout, Drago, tu en meurs d'envie, reprit Blaise en retrouvant son calme.

- Bon, si je suis venu, c'est pour vous parler de cette annonce qui a été placardé devant la Grande Salle. J'ai appris que les adultes, professeurs, directeur et concierge confondus, ne voient pas l'annonce ainsi formulée. Cependant, auriez-vous une idée de qui aurait pu poser cette annonce ?

- Tu veux dire en dehors du nom qui ne cesse de revenir dans la bouche de tous les élèves ? me demanda Théo.

- Je sais que tout le monde soupçonne Potter mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi lui ?

- Eh bien parce qu'il est suffisamment doué pour avoir pu jeter le sort qui protège l'annonce et qu'il est le seul mec à ne pas avoir le temps de chercher un petit ami à découvert à cause de ses trop nombreux fans.

- Sans compter, ajouta Pansy, que tout le monde le croit hétéro et maqué avec la belette fille. Dur pour lui de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre et d'assumer son homosexualité au grand jour.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit son homosexualité qui le dérange tant que ça, ce doit plutôt être qu'il vient de se l'avouer, enfin... Au fait, pourquoi parle-t-on autant de Potter ce soir ? m'interrogea Zabini, en plongeant son regard d'ébène dans mes iris. Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour protéger l'innocence des autres élèves car je te connais beaucoup mieux que tu ne le crois.

- Je veux juste éviter qu'il y en ait encore plus pour Potter qu'il n'y en a déjà.

- Jaloux de Potter, mon cher Dray, renchérit mon traître de meilleur ami.

- Jaloux de l'attention qu'on lui porte et qu'on oublie de me porter à moi. Je suis juste jaloux des regards qui dévient de mon humble personne vers celle de M. Le Sauveur.

- Donc la discussion est close ? On va supposer que l'annonce a été posée par Potter en attendant d'en avoir la certitude, vérifia Théo avant de se lever.

- Je vais faire ma ronde, dis-je en me levant et en quittant la salle sans autre mot.

C'est que je soigne mes entrées et mes sorties. Il faut au moins ça pour être un Malefoy !

Vendredi soir. Même rituel que la semaine précédente. J'arrive en avance après avoir pris ma douche et enfilé une tenue plus adéquate.

Un Serpentard donc ? Ou bien un Gryffondor avec beaucoup de prétention ? Dans 10 minutes, j'aurai ma réponse, à moins qu'il ne soit en retard.

A 20h58, on frappe à la porte et, avant même que j'ai le temps de répondre, une silhouette noire se faufile à l'intérieur de la pièce. Une chance que je sois dans l'ombre sans quoi j'aurai déjà été découvert, surtout que je connais cette personne. Et qu'elle n'est d'ailleurs pas ma surprise de voir arriver l'un de mes ex et quasi meilleur ami, Théodore Nott. Certes, notre histoire n'est pas des plus récentes mais elle ne date que d'un an. Ma plus longue histoire, pour être plus précis. Mais nous nous sommes quittés car nous avions du mal à nous entendre au lit. C'est le problème entre Serpentards, nous nous battons pour la domination de l'autre. Le seul problème, c'est qu'au bout d'un moment, le dominé en a assez de se faire prendre et vu que je ne me suis jamais laissé prendre par lui, il a fini par se lasser. Mais d'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas trouvé une nouvelle personne, un Serdaigle ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Théo ? Pourrais-tu mettre ce bandeau sur tes yeux, s'il te plaît ?

- Et si je refuse ?

- Et bien si tu refuses, je mets un terme immédiat à notre entrevue.

- Tu n'es pas Harry, c'est certain. Il n'utilise pas ce vocabulaire. Il ne prendrait pas non plus la peine de se cacher malgré le fait que tout le monde le soupçonne.

- Qu'en déduis-tu ?

- Que tu es un Serpentard et que tu es très certainement l'un de mes ex car tu dois être…. Drago, me dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

- Donc tu refuses de mettre le bandeau ?

- Oui je refuse de le mettre. Par contre, je ne serai pas contre t'offrir une superbe nuit.

- Et si j'acceptai ?

- Tu passerais la nuit la plus torride de ta vie et tu n'aurais même pas besoin de me faire gagner. J'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air et je te connais déjà. Je sais que tu me feras grimper au septième ciel… ou… ou bien tu me laisses te prendre une fois pour toute et je passe l'éponge sur cette annonce ridicule qui n'aboutira pas.

- Donc je n'ai que deux options ? Prendre ou me faire prendre ?

- Non, en réalité, tu as le choix entre te faire prendre ou… te faire prendre, mon cher Dray, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de me la lécher sensuellement.

Ne pas céder à son chantage, ne pas céder à son chantage. Même s'il connaît toutes mes faiblesses, tous mes points stratégiques et qu'il sait ce que j'aime, je ne dois pas céder. Mais il a mis ma réputation en jeu, ce qui me met dans une situation délicate. Donc il faut que je réfléchisse une seconde. Et après tout, s'il ne m'avait pas fait de chantage, j'aurai couché avec lui. Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une vierge effarouchée, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était le premier homme à me toucher, j'en ai eu deux autres avant.

- J'accepte… à condition que je puisse te prendre avant.

- Marché conclu, je ne pourrais pas refuser une partie de baise avec Mister Malefoy.

_Alors, votre choix : dois-je continuer la scène ou pas ? _

_Sans quoi, le prochain chapitre aura pour titre : **Dominantpuissant**_


	4. Dominantpuissant

J'espère en avoir mis pour tous les goûts dans ce chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires et réactions. Ne me faites pas une crise cardiaque en découvrant le candidat de la semaine. J'ai réussi à le finir dans les temps, je suis assez fière de moi. bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin pour vos impressions.

RAR :_ Kro _ j'espère que cette suite te plaira même si je n'ai pas fait exactement ce que tu voulais. merci pour cette review, bonne lecture

_wishofblue _ désolée d'être une auteur sadique. promis, je me rattraperai par la suite. la suite sera peut-être différente de ce que tu attendais. n'hésite pas à protester. bonne lecture et merci de ta review

**Chapitre 3 : Dominantpuissant**

Samedi, 1h39 du matin. Théo vient de partir. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière avec Colin. Là, ça a été du sexe, du sexe et encore… du sexe. Ça m'a fait un bien fou de sentir un corps violent et vibrant sur et sous le mien. De la baise à l'état pur, voilà ce que Théo m'a offert. Mais je n'oublie pas les raisons de notre rupture. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a pris une fois que je le laisserai recommencer. Non, je cherche autre chose, je ne sais toujours pas quoi mais je trouverai dès que je l'aurai dans mon lit ou entre mes cuisses. Certes, je préfèrerai un sang-pur donc un Serpentard mais je pourrais trouver un sang-pur dans une autre maison. Je ne peux quand même pas présenter n'importe qui à mes parents. C'est pour ça que Théo était bien : sang-pur, parents mangemorts, une certaine beauté malgré son aspect filiforme et sa tête semblable à celle d'un lapin. Mais c'est ce que j'appréciais chez lui, cette beauté tant intérieure qu'extérieure, la première chose que j'avais remarqué chez lui.

Je suis nostalgique de ce temps-là, ce temps où je pouvais m'endormir chaque soir avec quelqu'un auprès de moi, avec une chaleur, une présence. Oui, je sais ce que vous devez vous dire : Drago Lucius Malefoy est un inconditionnel romantique… mais le premier qui divulgue l'information se fera couper ses attributs masculins et, si vous êtes une fille, eh bien, je vous… bref, j'en ai aucune idée mais je trouverai bien le jour venu. Pour le moment, je me sens courbaturé, fatigué, j'ai très légèrement mal… à mon arrière-train. Il faut dire que la… euh, la virilité de Théo est assez imposante (l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne voulais pas qu'il me pénètre) mais je dois bien reconnaître qu'il sait s'en servir. Il m'a fait prendre un de ces pieds. J'aime quand on me domine comme il l'a fait. À la fois sage et impulsif, à la fois sûr et tremblant, une délicieuse alchimie. Je me doutais bien que ce type était vraiment un bon coup au lit (tous mes ex le sont), ceci dit, je ne me serai jamais douté qu'il le fut autant. À croire qu'il a connu d'autres mecs depuis moi. Serai-je jaloux ? Pas le moins du monde. Je sais que ce n'est pas le bon même si j'ai appris deux ou trois choses en matières de déhanchés.

Après le sort de nettoyage, je suis enfin sorti de la salle. Théo était parti sans demander son reste et je me retrouve encore seul dans mon lit. J'ai hâte de retrouver quelqu'un même si ce n'est pas l'homme de ma vie. Enfin il me reste encore 11 candidats dont le prochain a un pseudo du tonnerre : dominantpuissant. Alors là, si c'est pas un Serpentard, je me coupe les… ou peut-être pas. Au final, je ne préfère pas faire de pronostic, je risquerai de prendre cher. Vous vous rendez compte, si je devais renoncer à ma virilité ? Je ferai vraiment des malheureux sur Terre. Pour l'instant, il faut surtout que je dorme, je verrais le reste plus tard. Il faudra quand même que je parle tout à l'heure avec Théo afin qu'il ne révèle pas mon identité, pas même aux autres de la bande. Qui sait ? Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux figure encore sur ma liste. J'avoue que j'espère bien voir arriver Blaise dans un costume blanc ou beige, me déclarant vouloir être pris par mes soins et prenant un pied d'enfer. J'ai aussi peur qu'il se cache sous le pseudo de Snake Eyes et qu'il n'arrive donc qu'en dernier. Je ne veux pas le louper. Mon plus beau trophée de chasse, ma plus belle victoire : mon meilleur ami dans mon lit, ignorant qui je suis jusqu'à la fin.

Enfin, passons. On est vendredi… euh samedi matin, j'ai une tonne de devoirs à faire pour la semaine prochaine, un autre candidat à découvrir, des rumeurs à surveiller et un Théo à abattre, je veux dire à qui parler. Une rude semaine à commencer !

Mon programme du week-end, hormis dormir et me montrer sous mon meilleur jour à l'ensemble de la population de Poudlard, préparer le devoir de potions, celui de métamorphose et me préparer pour le concours (de tee-shirt mouillés, non !) de la rentrée. Après quoi, si j'en ai encore le temps et l'énergie, je me trouverai un mec avec qui coucher cette nuit. Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'allais me contenter d'une SEULE relation sexuelle par semaine ! C'est bien mal me connaître et puis, si j'arrêtais d'emmener des mecs dans ma chambre, tout le monde s'inquièterait, moi le premier. Ça ne pourrait signifier que deux choses : la première que je suis amoureux et la seconde, c'est que je serai devenu fidèle. Ce qui n'est en soit pas prêt d'arriver, en tout cas, pas tant que je ne trouverais pas mon prince charmant. Mais quand on est une personne aussi populaire que moi, on se doit de ne s'afficher qu'avec une seule personne : celle avec laquelle on restera toute sa vie. Maintenant que je suis majeur, il est temps que je me pose, que j'arrête de batifoler à droite et à gauche. Il est temps pour moi de faire respecter le nom des Malefoy en dehors de cet établissement, que j'intègre la société londonienne et même anglaise. Sur ces bonnes pensées, il faudrait que je dorme. L'exercice m'a fatigué.

Putain de semaine chargée. Déjà qu'avec tous les devoirs qu'ils nous ont donnés, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me détendre ce week-end mais merci aussi pour les devoirs surprises. Pas que je n'étais pas prêt à les faire, je suis toujours prêt pour une interro sauf que cette semaine, je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais envie de réfléchir tranquillement pendant les cours et je n'ai pas pu le faire. J'essaie de deviner qui peut être Dominantpuissant en observant les jeunes hommes pendant ces fameux cours. Je me suis dit que la fin de semaine arrivant, je décèlerais peut-être une légère angoisse de la part de l'un de mes camarades mais rien. Personne n'a laissé filtrer quoi que ce soit, d'où ma perplexité. Même si j'opte toujours pour un Serpentard, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas être aussi simple ce soir. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je sens que le candidat de ce soir… enfin, je ne saurai pas l'exprimer mais je suis sûr qu'il va arriver quelque chose.

Plus qu'une heure et je le saurai. Juste le temps pour moi de mettre la touche finale à ma tenue.

20h57. Je me tiens prêt à toute éventualité. Un troll des montagnes pourrait arriver que j'arriverai à le maîtriser. Heureusement pour moi qu'ils ne sont pas connus pour leur intelligence mais passons. Si ça avait été un Serpentard, il serait déjà là.

21h12. Il est en retard ou bien il ne viendra pas. Oh mon dieu… et si c'était Potter ? Il est quasiment aussi connu pour son éternel retard que pour le fait d'être le Survivant. Comment pourrais-je réagir ? Comment DEVRAIS-je réagir si mon pire ennemi arrivait ? Vu notre extrême amour, je n'ai jamais ressenti le besoin de l'envisager mais je reconnais qu'il a quelques attributs bien placés. Notamment sa croupe proéminente grâce aux heures passées ses fesses posées sur son balai et je ne le sais que parce que mes fesses sont exactement pareilles, fortement rebondies et fermes. L'un de mes ex, certes un peu vulgaire, m'a un jour dit que je pourrais certainement cassé des noix entre ses magnifiques fesses. Je ne fais que rapporter ses paroles.

Que faire ? S'il n'arrive pas d'ici la demie, je file. Je pourrais ainsi prendre un peu d'avance pour mes cours. Et ainsi pouvoir me taper un homme qui ne serait pas un lâcheur. Je n'attends que pour vérifier que ce n'est pas Potter. Et si je croisais le jeune homme en sor… ça y est, il est arrivé. Ça vient de frapper.

- Entrez !

Je… rêve, j'hallucine, je suis en plein cauchemar. Jamais dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'aurai pu imaginer qu'il aurait mis son nom sur cette liste. Et non, ce n'est pas Potter, j'aurai préféré, croyez-moi. C'est Neville Londubat. Mais croyez-moi encore, ce n'est pas ça le pire, après tout, il y a deux semaines, je me suis tapé Colin. Non, le pire, c'est… sa tenue. J'en suis bouche bée. Et croyez-moi toujours, ce n'est pas parce qu'il porte une tenue sexy. C'est juste… immonde, je vais vomir ou me mettre à hurler.

- Alors ma salope ! Viens par ici me montrer ton petit trou du cul que je m'enfonce profondément dedans !

Là, je vais hurler. Entre ces paroles plus que choquantes et sa tenue, cette tenue de SM, comprenez, une tenue tout en cuir avec fesses apparentes (hideuses cela dit en passant), un haut tout en lanières et le fouet accroché sur le côté, c'en est trop pour moi et mon petit cœur. Je vais faire une crise cardiaque.

- Tire-toi ! lui hurlai-je, une once de crainte dans la voix.

- Tu es apeuré, mon lapin ? Je te tiens.

Je sors ma baguette et lui envoie un Expelliarmus en pleine poitrine. Vérifiant qu'il est bien tombé inconscient, je prends la fuite pour aller faire ma ronde mais je ne vais pas loin. Craignant de recroiser le cinglé de service, je préfère aller me réfugier dans ma chambre de préfet pour prendre un bon bain et tenter d'oublier cette vision.

_Prochain chapitre : **Gaysoumis**_


	5. Gaysoumis

Coucou, nouveau vendredi, nouveau candidat. Mais qui se cache derrière ce pseudonyme : un gryffondor, un serpentard, un serdaigle ou un poufsouffle ?

Je tiens à m'excuser pour toutes les personnes que j'ai choquées en utilisant Neville pour Dominantpuissant, l'imaginer en SM en a traumatisées plus d'une, moi inclus.

Désolée, je suis en retard de 15 minutes, c'est un véritable drame, désolée, lol.

RAR : _kaylee _Je compatis, je me doutais que les réactions allaient être de deux types : soit mort de rire, soit traumatisé. Félicitations, tu fais partie de celleS qui ne m'ont pas fait de crise cardiaque. Merci de ton comm.

_Kro_ C'est bien, pas de crise cardiaque non plus. Voici la suite tant attendue. Merci de ton comm.

Bonne lecture à toutes.

Je dédicace ce chapitre à Kyo qui me supporte, moi et ma folie depuis presque 11 mois. Jtm

**Chapitre 4 : Gaysoumis**

De toute façon, il est encore tôt. J'ai largement le temps de prendre un bain et de faire ma ronde après. Je vais peut-être aller demander à Théo ou à Blaise de m'accompagner dans ma tournée. C'est le dernier soir avant les vacances de Noël, tout le monde part demain. Je vais devoir attendre deux semaines avant d'avoir un autre homme dans mon lit. Les vacances au manoir risquent d'être d'un ennui mortel. Et dire que Bellatrix vient passer les fêtes à la maison, entre père, mère et elle, je n'aurai pas une seconde pour moi. Heureusement que je vais passer le réveillon du nouvel an avec Blaise, Théo et Pansy, je pourrais ainsi échapper à cette étrange atmosphère qui régnera au manoir Malefoy. Dommage que je n'ai pas pu me taper de mecs ce soir car je vais devoir attendre jusqu'au nouvel an maintenant. Il me sera difficile de me faire qui que ce soit avec la famille sur le dos. Tristes vacances en perspective.

25 décembre. Il ne fait que neiger sur le jardin du Manoir. Je ne peux même pas sortir dans le jardin me promener, ma mère croit que je vais attraper la grippe si je fais ça. Je déteste quand elle se comporte comme ça. Elle ne semble pas comprendre que je suis majeur et que je sais me débrouiller seul maintenant. Ceci dit, je lui ai parlé de mon idée de me chercher un petit-ami. Elle me soutient et désire que je la tienne au courant de mon avancement, comme si j'allais m'amuser à lui raconter mes frasques sexuelles, ce serait trop… yeurk. Je sais bien que mes parents ont dû coucher ensemble au moins une fois, la nuit de ma conception mais je ne tolère pas qu'ils aient pu recommencer. Et quiconque me dira qu'ils l'ont certainement déjà refaits, je le tue !

31 décembre. Je viens d'arriver chez Blaise. Il y a plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes et la moitié m'est inconnu. Mais toutes ces personnes sont du beau monde, des aristocrates de toute l'Angleterre. Je vais peut-être trouver un mignon petit gay et faire arrêter toute cette histoire d'annonces ? Qui sait ? Je ne parierai sur rien ce soir, d'autant que l'alcool coule à flots…

1er janvier. Mal de crâne, mal de crâne, mal de crâne… Putain de merde, quel jour on est ? Putain, où suis-je ? Quel beau plafond blanc ? Mais ce n'est pas ma chambre, ni à Poudlard, ni au Manoir. Quel jour on est ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir, où est ma mémoire ? J'ouvre un peu plus les yeux, regarde à droite et à gauche et découvre un amas de corps, vivants à première vue. Mais ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est le poids mort qui m'appuie sur le torse et la touffe de cheveux bruns qui me chatouille le menton. Euh… j'ai dit brun… cheveux en bataille… Pot… Potter ? Je me relève d'un bond, renversant la personne qui siégeait sur mon torse. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en constatant que, heureusement, il ne s'agissait pas de Potter. Je ne dirais pas pour autant que je connais ce jeune homme, disons plutôt que j'ai dû l'oublier. Grâce à Merlin, l'inconnu s'est rendormi sur une autre personne à ma droite. Je suis sauf car, au vu de ma tenue actuelle, je soupçonne d'avoir fait des choses répréhensibles. Je vais tuer Blaise, il ne pouvait pas me surveiller ! En tant que meilleur ami, il aurait dû m'empêcher de me retrouver dans cette position inconfortable. Je me suis levé et j'ai tenté de remettre la main sur mon costume. Dans la pièce suivante, j'ai retrouvé mon costume, pendu au lustre. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas honte de mon corps mais passé la nuit sur le sol froid me donne envie de me rhabiller. Dans cette même pièce, j'ai découvert les corps inanimés parce que beurrés de Théo, de Pansy et de mon meilleur ami, j'ai nommé Blaise.

- BLAISE ZABINI ! DEBOUT IMMEDIATEMENT ! ET RECUPERE-MOI MON COSTUME !

1er janvier, une heure et un petit-déjeuner plus tard.

- De quoi te souviens-tu, Blaise, de la soirée ?

- D'absolument rien, m'annonça-t-il tout fier.

- Bien, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous se souvient de quelque chose concernant la soirée ? demandai-je en m'adressant aux deux autres.

- Euh, commença Pansy, de ton arrivée mais plus rien après mon deuxième verre.

- Je suis pas mieux mais, contrairement à Pansy, j'ai tenu jusqu'au sixième.

- Ce qui veut dire combien de temps ?

- Même pas une heure.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je rentre trouver une solution. A la rentrée, annonçai-je avant de transplaner.

En rentrant, j'ai demandé à ma mère comment reconstituer des souvenirs oubliés mais sa réponse fut sans appel : si le souvenir a été oublié, il faut s'en rappeler soi-même. La pensine ne me sera d'aucune utilité, m'a-t-elle précisé. J'ai passé le reste de ma semaine à essayer de me souvenir de cette soirée, en vain.

J'ai dû repartir à Poudlard, mes souvenirs toujours enfouis en moi. Après tout, peut-être devrais-je l'oublier ? De toute façon, je doute que ce soit l'homme de ma vie. Je vais tenter de trouver au collège grâce à mon annonce.

Début de semaine abominable. J'ai dû rendre tous les devoirs que j'avais préparé pendant les vacances, en même temps, j'ai largement eu le temps de tout faire vu les vacances merdiques que j'ai passé.

D'autant que beaucoup d'élèves ont profité de la période de Noël pour acheter des farces et attrapes chez les jumeaux Weasley, il faut donc faire la chasse aux resquilleurs qui jouent avec ces choses dans les couloirs de l'école. Dure vie que d'être préfet !

Avec toutes les frayeurs que Neville m'a fait la dernière fois, j'ai oublié de rayer son pseudo sur la liste accrochée à la Grande Salle. Et de trois, il en reste treize. Espérons que mon prince charmant se cache parmi eux.

Le prochain s'est surnommé Gaysoumis. Certainement pas un serpentard. Enfin, je ne pense pas bien qu'après Londubat, je suis prêt à croire n'importe quoi.

Vendredi soir, 20h50. Après cette semaine harassante, j'aurai bien besoin d'une bonne baise pour me requinquer. Et un Gaysoumis me semble l'idéal.

Qu'elle n'est pas ma surprise quand, quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends frapper à la porte. Rien d'anormal jusque là. Mais c'est la personne qui arrive qui m'étonne. Je l'interroge sur ce qu'elle fait ici et elle me répond qu'elle est Gaysoumis. Et cette personne n'est autre que… Ernie MacMillan. Pour celles et ceux qui ne verraient pas qui sait, je ne pourrais pas les en blâmer. Il n'est pas de ma maison. En réalité, il a peut-être déjà parlé à tous les élèves de Poudlard mais très peu s'en souvienne. C'est un jeune homme insignifiant qui a été promu à un poste beaucoup trop haut pour lui. Je le pensais hétéro, vu qu'il ne cesse de déambuler dans les couloirs avec Hannah Abbot. Enfin, pour ce soir, peu m'importe. J'ai juste envie de baiser. Je lui demande de placer le masque, celui-là même que j'ai ensorcelé pour qu'il le rende temporairement aveugle, sur ses yeux. Il n'a même pas essayé de soigner son apparence pour venir me voir. Espérons que lui non plus n'espérait que je sois Harry Potter. Il va en avoir pour son argent. Dès qu'il a posé le masque sur ses yeux, je m'approche de lui et lui ôte sa cape, lui arrache les boutons de sa chemise et déboutonne son pantalon.

- Alors comme ça, tu es un soumis, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- Oui, je l'avoue et je l'assume.

- Donc tu sais ce qui va t'arriver ?

- Je vais me faire prendre, plus ou moins violemment.

- Tu as tout gagné mais avant ça, tu vas t'agenouiller et mettre ma queue dans ta bouche.

- A vos ordres, monseigneur.

Il s'agenouille devant moi et tâtonne mon pantalon en divers endroits avant de trouver la braguette et de l'ouvrir. Il baisse alors mon pantalon, suivi de mon caleçon. Et… entreprend d'humidifier ses lèvres avant de… les poser délicatement sur ma verge. Après quelques baisers sur mon gland, il la prend franchement dans sa bouche et je commence à savourer. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les soumis, c'est qu'il suce comme des dieux pour compenser leur manque de domination. Certains ont même parfois de véritables aptitudes à sucer, on dirait qu'ils s'y sont entraînés toute leur vie dans le seul but de me faire prendre mon pied. Et oui, que voulez-vous, j'ai une arrogance à toute épreuve et oui, j'ai conscience du fait que je pense à ça pendant qu'un mec me fait une fellation. Et je vous signale que cette arrogance me permet actuellement d'avoir une érection du tonnerre. Ernie ne se débrouille pas trop mal. Pas aussi bien que l'un de mes ex mais c'est plutôt pas mal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, las de cette nouvelle distraction, je le repousse légèrement.

- Écarte tes cuisses, j'arrive.

- A vos ordres, monseigneur.

Je me place derrière lui, tâte rapidement son entrée pour en prendre la température et commence ma pénétration. Au départ, lentement puis, après deux ou trois gémissements, j'accélérai de façon exponentielle mes coups de reins. Non pas que ces gémissements ou son plaisir m'importent mais parce que je prends mon plaisir à la vitesse que je veux et je ne veux pas aller trop vite. Je sens qu'il crispe ses mains sur le sol, visiblement, je suis toujours aussi doué. Non, je n'en ai jamais douté mais ça vaut le coup de le vérifier de temps en temps, vu que je ne me souviens pas de ma dernière relation. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne prends pas vraiment mon pied. Je pourrais presque dire que je m'emm… mais je suis trop bien élevé pour dire ce genre de choses. C'est pourquoi, sans prévenir mon partenaire, j'ai poussé mon amant d'un soir, ça, j'en suis sûr, au sol, le couchant totalement. Puis je m'enfonçais de nouveau en lui, le pilonnant violemment, sans ménagement. Des cris, ou de plaisir ou de douleur, peu m'importe, sortent de la bouche du jeune homme entre mes jambes. L'envie d'éjaculer commence à venir, j'hésite encore sur où venir quoi que… en y réfléchissant bien, j'ai trouvé. Je me retire rapidement, sans prévenir, et éjacule sur son petit cul de dominé. Avant même qu'il ait pu bouger, je disparais de la salle, sortant après avoir remonté mon pantalon.

Je me retrouve dix minutes après devant le tableau d'affichage de la Grande Salle. Je raye le pseudo de Gaysoumis. Toujours pas le bon.

_Si vous ne vous souvenez pas de la tête de ce jeune homme, vous pouvez taper sur Google wikia Harry Potter et rechercher Ernie. Désolée, je peux pas mettre de lien internet ici. _

_Prochain chapitre : **69autoreverse**_


	6. 69autoreverse

RAR : _makoto_ merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, j'en rougirai presque. Ça me fait très plaisir de savoir que certaines reconnaissent ton imagination car ce n'est pas simple du tout de trouver différentes situations pour que vous n'ayez pas le sentiment de lire 20 fois la même chose. Merci encore pour tout et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant et que je mériterai encore tous ces compliments. A vendredi.

_nounou_ merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

Je vous offre ici une petite surprise, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Dédicace du chapitre à Cricket32. Merci pour ton idée.

**Chapitre 5 : 69autoreverse**

Les semaines passent et se ressemblent beaucoup. Devoirs, rondes de garde, soirées chez les Serpentards. La semaine est passée vite, trop vite et avec elle, le retour du vendredi. Et, d'ailleurs, une chose qui ne change pas, mes éternelles disputes avec Potter. J'ignore pourquoi mais cette semaine, je me suis pris la tête avec lui tous les jours.

_Lundi_ : je passais dans le couloir, le soir, je rentrais dans mes appartements. Là, Mister Potter débarque et me bouscule, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu. J'ai été obligé de le héler, moi, Drago Malefoy. Heureusement pour lui, il s'est arrêté. Mais, au lieu de s'excuser, il se retourne un quart de seconde et repart aussi sec. J'ai été obligé de lui jeter un Stupéfix le temps de revenir à sa hauteur. Je lui jette l'anti-sort et le redresse en l'agrippant au col.

- Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser, Potter, lui crachai-je au visage.

- Oui, je pourrais, Malefoy mais c'est toi donc je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

- Je ne mérite pas ton respect, selon toi ?

- Non, Malefoy, tu ne mérites pas mon respect. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te respecterais alors que tu ne respectes pas mes amis.

- Tu marques un point, Potter mais je ne peux décemment pas respecter tes amis. Entre Weasmoche et Miss-je-sais-tout, je ne peux rien faire pour eux, jamais je ne pourrais les respecter.

- Ça te donne donc une idée du respect que tu auras de ma part. Rien, nada, zéro.

- Petit enfoiré. Tu mériterais…

- Petit, je ne suis pas petit, Malefoy, je suis plus grand que toi.

- C'est la belette fille qui t'a dit que tu étais grand ? Elle trouve ta queue assez grande pour la pénétrer ? Whaou, trop… bien, Potter, dis-je ironiquement.

- Te fous pas de moi, Malefoy, ce n'est pas seulement Ginny qui le dit. Et sache que je ne couche pas avec Ginny mais avec l'un de tes amis. Qui peut être le traître dans tes rangs, prince Malefoy ?

- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je.

Je suis tombé des nues. Non pas qu'il y ait un traître dans mes rangs, je suis à Serpentard mais le fait que Potter puisse être gay. Comment ai-je pu ne pas le voir ? Je redoutais de le voir arriver mais sans y croire vraiment. Je pensais qu'il était avec la belette fille, jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait aimer se faire prendre. Et cette seule idée a suffi à m'exciter. Non pas par rapport à Potter lui-même mais plutôt pour le plaisir de le voir souffrir sous mes coups de reins puissants. Rien à voir avec ses fesses rebondies ou le fait que ses vêtements soient mal taillés et qu'ils mettent en avant quelques uns de ses atouts. Potter ne peut pas avoir d'atout.

- Qui est ce traître dont tu me parles ?

- Ne crois pas que je vais te le dire ! A toi de le trouver mais il est proche de toi. Et il me trouve bien monté, lui.

- Je ne fréquente quasiment que des gays à Serpentard, comment deviner lequel est-ce ?

- Je vais te donner un indice, tu ne te l'es pas tapé.

- Effectivement, cela réduit les choix. A moins bien sûr que tu n'oses pervertir des premières années.

- Ce n'est pas un premier année. Je te laisse réfléchir à ça, j'ai un rendez-vous, moi.

Il commence à partir et je le rappelle une dernière fois.

- 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor, tu devrais être couché, Potter.

- Mais j'y vais, Malefoy, je vais m'allonger sous le corps d'un beau jeune homme, me crie-t-il en tournant à l'angle du couloir.

_Mardi_ : je cherchais toujours qui pourrait être le traître. Je suspectais tout le monde excepté les filles, enfin presque. Je soupçonne quand même Potter de m'avoir menti. Personne qui ne soit proche de moi n'oserait me faire ça, bien que Serpentard soit connu pour ses trahisons. Donc tout le monde est suspect ! J'observe Potter depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, j'essaie de découvrir qui il pourrait regarder, à qui il pourrait sourire. Mais, en même temps, j'observe mes « amis » Serpentards.

Sauf qu'après le repas, Potter m'a chopé dans le couloir pour « me remettre les pendules à l'heure » comme il m'a dit. Il m'a agressé en m'agrippant par la manche. Je me suis outré et je lui ai crié dessus avant de m'apercevoir que c'était lui.

- Oh, ce n'est que toi, Potter. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une personne digne de respect, du type d'un de mes amis.

- Désolé mon cœur, ce n'est que moi.

- Argh, Potter, comment as-tu osé m'appeler ?

- Je plaisante, Malefoy, rien que l'idée de me retrouver dans la même chambre que toi, nu avec toi… argh, ça me donne envie de vomir.

- Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point-là.

- Ah et, à l'avenir, Malefoy, si tu m'observes plus de quelques secondes d'affilée, je te pétrifie et te fais subir les pires tortures que l'on m'a enseignée pour Voldemort.

- Oh mon Dieu, Potter, j'en tremble. Je suis terrifié.

- Fais attention, Malefoy, quand on me cherche, on me trouve.

Ce sur quoi, il est parti.

_Mercredi_ : là, on a carrément frôlé la catastrophe. A la fin du cours de potions, après qu'une énième potion de Londubat (beurk) ait explosé à quelques mètres de moi, j'ai fait une légère réflexion sur la maladresse du Gryffondor. Malheureusement pour moi, Potter m'a entendu et m'a collé un coup de poing en pleine figure. Maintenant, j'ai un superbe œil au beurre noir. J'ai été obligé de demander à Blaise de me jeter un sort pour qu'il disparaisse. Je l'ai évité le reste de la journée, de peur qu'il ne tente de recommencer. Vous imaginez, un si beau visage que le mien, défiguré par Potter en personne ! Je le refuse. Mais il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Cependant, j'ai préféré attendre le lendemain pour qu'il oublie un peu l'incident du jour.

_Jeudi _: c'était après les cours de Métamorphoses, on sortait de façon désordonné et, en passant à côté de Potter, je me suis retourné vers lui pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre avant de partir rapidement. Non, je ne me suis pas enfui, j'ai juste esquivé les représailles. Et non, je n'ai pas ensuite passé ma journée à raser les murs, je me suis juste montré discret et je suis resté proche de mes amis.

_Vendredi_ : il m'a attendu à la fin de notre premier cours commun, celui du professeur Flitwick. J'avais essayé de partir dans les premiers, abandonnant ma cour. Mais, visiblement, cela n'a pas suffi. Il m'a emmené à l'écart sans que je puisse me débattre. Il nous a emmené dans un renfoncement et m'a appuyé violemment contre le mur. Je pouvais sentir le froid traversé mes vêtements et me glacer le sang. Non, je n'ai pas peur. Potter ne me fera jamais peur. Enfin bon, c'est que cette situation n'est pas spécialement rassurante malgré que mon corps ne semble pas du tout d'accord. Et bien, oui, je n'y peux rien si mon membre réagit à la proximité d'un corps chaud masculin. Et forcément, il a fallu que mon tortionnaire le sente. Sa réaction fut immédiate, une réaction de dégoût profond.

- Malefoy, dis-moi que je ne sens pas ce que je sens !

- Je pourrais te dire que tu rêves, Potter mais je ne vois pas vraiment comment justifier cette trahison de la part de mon propre corps.

- Salaud, tu me dégoûtes ! Et pour ton information, ce n'est pas un rêve pour moi, c'est un cauchemar.

- A d'autres, tout le monde rêverait de m'avoir dans son lit.

- Oui, tous les gays de Poudlard te voudraient dans leur lit, c'est pour ça que tu as déposé cette petite annonce ?

- Quoi ?

Je commence à paniquer légèrement. Comment pourrait-il le savoir ?

- Pourquoi me soupçonnes-tu ? Ça pourrait être n'importe qui.

- Arrête Drago, je ne suis pas dupe. Tout le monde me suspecte et si ce n'est pas moi, c'est donc forcément toi.

- Je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement, POTTER.

- Tu le comprendras bien assez tôt, Malefoy.

Ce sur quoi, il est parti, encore une fois mais sans me taper pour une fois.

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais avant de partir sur les interventions de Potter dans ma semaine, je voulais réfléchir sur qui serait mon homme du soir : 69autoreverse. Un soumis très probablement mais qui. Déjà pas un Serpentard, pas de risque. Un Gryffondor ? Peu probable, trop prétentieux, comme ce Potter.

Même rituel que d'habitude. Une certaine routine s'installe. J'attends comme d'habitude mon prétendant. La porte s'ouvre et je commence à saliver. Un beau blond débarque, un jeune homme athlétique, sportif et excessivement bien foutu. Ne me demandez pas comment je peux le savoir, je le sais. Je lui demande son masque sur ses yeux et vais le chercher pour l'escorter au lit. Je le déshabille rapidement, on n'est pas là pour être tendre, on est là pour que je prenne mon pied, uniquement pour que je prenne mon pied. Je l'allonge directement, nu sur le lit et m'allonge au-dessus de lui… à son inverse. Son membre est déjà en érection et pointe vers ma bouche. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes pour recueillir sa verge. Je sens les siennes faire de même sur la mienne. Mes yeux se ferment sous la caresse et je commence mes va-et-vient, alternant coups de langue rapides et lents, succions et petits baisers.

Je le sens grossir entre mes lèvres et je commence à vraiment apprécier son goût. Mais trève de plaisanterie, mon but n'est pas de le faire jouir dans ma bouche. Je me retire de son antre humide pour me décider de la position dans laquelle j'allais me faire grimper au septième ciel. Je crois… que je vais profiter de la souplesse et de l'allure sportive de mon partenaire. Je l'ai poussé par terre, à genoux. J'ai commencé par le prendre en levrette, enfonçant ma verge bien dure dans son petit cul étroit. Mais ce n'était pas cette position qui m'intéressait, je voulais faire la brouette ou plutôt que Cormac fasse la brouette. Je me suis extirpé de son arrière-train et je lui ai saisi les chevilles, le laissant plier ses genoux. Certes, ce n'était pas la meilleure des positions pour lui mais une bien bonne pour moi. Le problème avec ce genre de position, c'est que le soumis ne peut pas tenir longtemps. C'est pourquoi je lui ai assené de profonds et violents coups de reins qui m'ont fait venir rapidement et longuement dans ce petit cul. Après quoi, je l'ai congédié, comme à mon habitude.

_Prochain chapitre : __**Perversfier**_


	7. Perversfier

RAR : _nounou_ merci beaucoup. Désolée du retard mais je n'ai pas pu faire mieux.

Bonne lecture et désolée encore du retard. Je vais passer à une fois toutes les deux semaines, ça sera plus simple pour moi et me mettra moins la pression. D'autant que je vais bientôt me faire opérer donc je préfère espacer un peu.

_Minnie _: merci infiniment pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait excessivement plaisir. Et n'hésite pas à me dire dès que quelque chose te déplaît !

**Chapitre 6 : Perversfier**

Non, je ne me suis pas ennuyé, il a juste été insignifiant pour moi. Il n'a pas parlé, pas gémi, pas joui. Vous parlez d'un compagnon ! Ce n'est toujours pas ce que je recherchais. J'en ai déjà vu cinq et aucun ne correspond à ce que je voulais. De plus, Potter m'a repéré, j'ignore comment mais je commence à me dire qu'il va me le faire payer. Il a peut-être pris ça comme un affront à la pudeur de certains ou bien comme une trahison, trahison de quoi, je l'ignore ou peut-être lui ai-je piqué son idée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais devoir me méfier de lui, je crains qu'il ne me dénonce à un professeur ou encore au directeur et que mon père ne doive venir. Il va encore me sermonner et me casser les pieds afin que je sois exemplaire à Poudlard, une image idéale de la famille Malefoy. Or, ici, c'est mon territoire, mon père n'a pas à savoir ce que j'y fais. Il va falloir que je le surveille de près. De plus, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui pouvait être le Serpentard le trouvant bien monté. Mais il va falloir que je me montre discret. Opération discrétion active !

Heureusement que le petit-déjeuner est bien connu pour être le moment où Mister Potter n'est pas bien réveillé. J'ai donc pu profiter de ce moment d'inattention pour l'observer et, malheureusement pour moi, j'ai également pu voir Weasmoche manger. Un vrai traumatisme ! Comment Potter peut-il manger face à ce « goinfre », il en met partout, aucun savoir-vivre, aucun respect pour ceux qui doivent endurer ce spectacle ! Cependant, je dois reconnaître que s'il a un appétit aussi démesuré au lit, Miss-Je-sais-tout doit bien s'amuser. Je n'ai rien vu si ce n'est un Potter maladroit, s'ébouillantant avec son café et se ruant sur son jus de citrouille pour se rafraîchir. Rien de bien intéressant ni de nouveau.

Cette semaine, j'ai pu faire un truc complètement fou. J'ai osé et je dis bien oser, j'ai osé m'associer à Potter pour un cours. Bon, en même temps, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. C'était en Défense contre les Forces du mal. Le professeur voulait nous faire pratiquer un sort or Weasmoche se trouvait à l'infirmerie depuis le cours de Potions où Londubat avait (encore) fait exploser son chaudron et mon partenaire habituel, Blaise, était coincé dans son lit, au fin fond des cachots, atteint d'une grippe carabinée. Bien ma veine en clair. Mais ainsi, j'ai pu le surveiller et découvrir qu'il était vraiment doué en Défense. Pas vraiment une nouveauté en soi mais ce sont mes fesses, mes royales fesses qui en ont fait les frais. Je suis tombé plusieurs fois alors que lui pas une seule. Il bouge vraiment vite et je ne peux même pas dire que c'est parce qu'il fait du Quidditch car j'en fais aussi, et au même poste qui plus est. Je crois qu'il cherche à se venger mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Bon, mis à part avoir été désagréable, encore avec le couple Miss-Je-sais-tout/Weasmoche mais je ne serai plus moi si je ne le faisais pas ! Donc en cours de Défense, l'impensable s'est passé, j'ai fait équipe pendant deux heures avec le « grand Harry Potter » et, chose d'autant plus impensable, cela s'est bien passé. Ce qui a étonné tout le monde, en commençant par le professeur lui-même.

Mais ceci n'est pas réellement le truc le plus fou. Ce truc fou s'est passé la nuit suivant cette collaboration fructueuse. J'étais bien au chaud dans mon lit, dormant du sommeil du juste ( j'avais quand même effectué une ronde ce soir-là) et je me suis mis à rêver. Chose somme toute normale pour n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué ce que je suis. Mais j'ai rêvé de Potter, c'est ça qui m'a choqué, voire même plus que marqué. J'en suis encore tout retourné. Potter était sublime, pour une fois, entièrement vêtu de gris clair, dans un costume plus que classe, plus que magnifique. Mais il n'est resté habillé que quelques secondes, le temps d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Après quoi, et de façon totalement inappropriée et totalement incontrôlée de ma part, je lui ai arraché ses vêtements, les uns après les autres. Jusqu'à arriver à son boxer, gris également, et je l'ai trouvé, fièrement monté, comme on m'en avait prévenu. Il avait un de ses membres, hum, je l'ai pris vigoureusement dans ma bouche, ne voulant plus que le sucer et le découvrir sous tous ses aspects. Et elle était d'une taille imposante, même pour ma bouche experte.

Mais j'ai continué de faire aller ma langue, dessus, de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Je ne savais d'où provenait cet appétit pour le membre frétillant de Potter mais, à cet instant, je me serai damné plutôt que de le lâcher. Et c'est donc tout naturellement que sous ces tortures, toutes plus jouissives les unes que les autres, qu'il est venu, dans ma bouche et que j'ai avalé sa semence avec délice et volupté. Je l'ai ensuite étendu à même le sol et j'ai commencé à toucher son torse, appréciant la fine ligne de poils qui allait de son nombril à son sexe, léchant le pourtour de cet orifice comme j'allais le faire à l'autre. J'anticipai cette partie tout aussi alléchante mais je ne comptais pas l'avancer. Je l'entendais gémir sous ma langue, je sentais vibrer son torse et j'en devenais accroc. Tous ces sens, toutes ces sensations me plaisaient. Il était ce que je cherchais, un être plein de bruits, de mouvements et de vibrations qui me rendait la pareille. J'avais envie de lui faire écho, de lui donner autant de moi qu'il me donnait et je ne parle pas par là de semence, je parle de vrais sentiments, d'amour. Je voulais et pouvais totalement me lâcher avec lui, un « je t'aime » m'a d'ailleurs échappé sans que je veuille le tuer l'instant d'après pour que jamais il ne le divulgue. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et celle-ci aussi. Il a fini par jouir en gémissant profondément et je l'ai suivi quelques secondes après, me répandant allégrement en lui.

Le reste de ma semaine fut morne par rapport à ces deux évènements. Je ne trouvai aucun nouvel indice à propos de Potter, je ne faisais plus de rêve sur lui non plus, excepté les habituels rêves angéliques où j'assassine Mister Potter en l'étranglant ou en lui jetant un sort de magie noire ou en lui faisant boire un poison. C'est avec toutes ces belles idées en tête que je me rendais à mon rendez-vous de la semaine avec le dénommé Perversfier. Je ne savais pas vraiment trop à quoi m'attendre mais je n'étais de toute façon pas très motivé. J'hésitai même à y aller. Ce ne pouvait être Potter avec un nom aussi ridicule. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas or, pour l'instant, et malgré ce que cela m'en coûte de le dire, c'était lui qui avait le mieux assuré, même si ce n'était qu'en rêve.

J'attends donc dans la Salle sur demande mon nouveau candidat. Je commence d'ailleurs à m'impatienter, énervé de ne pouvoir rejoindre celui qui avait fait vibrer ma nuit. Enfin, il arrive et je soupire. Ce n'est pas encore ce soir que je vais m'amuser, en tout cas, j'ai des doutes concernant… Eddie Carmichael.

_Désolée pour ce chapitre plutôt court mais je buggais dessus depuis trois semaines donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. _

_Je vous dis, j'espère, à vendredi prochain, je vais essayer de prendre du temps pour le faire à temps. _

_Bonne semaine. _

_Prochain chapitre : _**Snake Eyes**


	8. Snake Eyes

RAR : _Lea_ j'appelle ça un commentaire constructif, dis-moi plutôt pourquoi mon histoire pue et surtout pourquoi tu es allée aussi loin dans l'histoire pour me dire ça.

Je ne pense pas que je publierai la semaine prochaine car je passe la semaine à l'hôpital pour me faire opérer.

Désolée pour le retard des chapitres, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer en ce moment à cause de cette opération.

Ceci étant, Harry se rapproche, il ne reste plus que 7 candidats. Je prendrai certainement mon ordinateur à l'hôpital pour tenter de préparer le chapitre 8.

Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.

**Chapitre 7 : Snake Eyes**

Eddie fut, comme je le prévoyais, insipide. Je ne trouve même pas d'intérêt à vous raconter ce début de soirée. Ma fin de soirée, en revanche, serait plus intéressante côté sexe mais je ne souhaite pas que vous connaissiez mon partenaire. En bref, mon début de soirée a été pourrie mais que j'ai été comblée par mon second partenaire. Mais alors, me demanderez-vous, pourquoi ne pas garder cet étalon pour petit-ami ? Eh bien, parce que ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pourrais pas le présenter à mes parents, en tout cas, je continue à chercher mieux. Espérons que Snake Eyes sera meilleur. De toute façon, je ne vois pas très bien comment cela serait possible, mis à part s'il ne venait pas.

Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qu'il m'est arrivé cette semaine ! Une chose grandiose au niveau de la science mais extrêmement humiliante pour moi vu que j'ai été vu ainsi par de nombreux (plus d'une dizaine) d'élèves de Poudlard. Et à qui me demanderez-vous, j'ai dû cette humiliation ? Je vous le donne en mille, Mister Potter en personne. Surtout que je ne vois pas ce que je lui avais fait. Enfin, bref, je vais revenir un peu en arrière pour vous expliquer comment ces évènements sont arrivés.

Le week-end s'était plutôt bien passé. J'avais passé beaucoup de temps à observer Potter, je l'avais même suivi à Pré-au-Lard afin de voir avec qui il parlerait. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'a parlé à aucun Serpentard. J'ai donc fait chou blanc le samedi après-midi. Pour me rattraper, j'avais pris la ronde de ce soir-là et j'avais décidé d'espionner notre cher Potter. Il s'est avéré qu'il utilisait lui aussi la salle sur demande mais il y est entré avec plusieurs Gryffondors. Je suis resté quelques temps devant l'endroit par lequel il était entré et j'ai attendu que tous en soient ressortis mais je n'ai encore vu aucun Serpentard. A croire que ce salaud m'a raconté des conneries et qu'il m'a bien eu. A moins qu'il ne vienne directement voir ce Serpentard aux cachots. Hum, quelle bonne idée, des cachots, des menottes, une relation sexuelle intense et légèrement violente… tout un programme. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, m'égarer ne me permettra pas de découvrir QUI est le traître parmi mes rangs. Bref, je ne voyais déjà pas Potter avec un Serpentard alors dans les cachots… Je réaliserai ce fantasme avec un autre Serpentard, je verrais lequel plus tard.

Le dimanche, il n'y a rien eu de spécial. J'ai encore assisté au petit-déjeuner de Potter et de Weasley, quel calvaire ! Weasley est vraiment un porc ! Et c'est un goinfre ! Il mange pour dix. Il a mangé je ne sais combien de tartines, je ne sais combien de jus de citrouille il a avalé, l'horreur. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu le suivre toute la journée, travail oblige.

Le lundi, entre mes cours et ma ronde, j'ai croisé une dizaine de fois Monsieur Harry Potter. Mais aucun incident n'a été à déplorer, il faut dire que les débuts de semaine chez Potter sont assez dures. Il dort déjà très peu mais le week-end, monsieur se lâche en plus. Donc le lundi, il est out. Comment je sais tout ça ? Je connais mon ennemi. C'est en cela que je suis doué. Je connais tout de la vie de Potter, tout du moins est-ce ce que je croyais. Mais visiblement, Potter a quelques activités nocturnes que j'ignore encore. Quel enflure mais il ne dort vraiment jamais ! J'ai besoin d'un minimum de sommeil moi, pour être aussi beau et aussi parfait que je le suis.

Le mardi, deux cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Je n'ai pas pu, de nouveau, être son partenaire en cours de défense. Ron était de nouveau opérationnel et Blaise était guéri. Dommage, c'était assez amusant de pouvoir surveiller Potter sans se faire remarquer. Du coup, ce fut encore une occasion de rater de pouvoir trouver des réponses à mon obsession. Car oui, Potter était devenu mon obsession. En bien ou en mal, il était devenu mon obsession première mais pas de la même façon qu'il l'était avant. Avant, je ne voulais que lui nuire, maintenant je veux établir une stratégie pour l'anéantir et, d'un autre côté, je suis… irrésistiblement attiré par lui. Ce qui me paraît totalement dément, vous m'imaginez, moi, avec Potter ? Impossible ! Rien que de l'imaginer nu… hum, pas du tout un bon plan, ça. Imaginer Potter, attaché, pieds et poings liés, …, hum, pas bon plan non plus. Bon, je ne vais plus penser à Potter, voilà une bonne initiative. Ne pas y penser ! Ne pas y penser ! Ne pas y penser ! Putain, pourquoi j'y pense encore ! Et pourquoi faut-il que je le croise maintenant !

Je me suis caché le reste de la journée. Et le mercredi est enfin arrivé. Et ce fut le pire jour de ma vie. Tout avait à peu près bien commencé. J'observais toujours plus ou moins Potter, sans trop essayer de me faire remarquer car, malheureusement pour moi, chaque fois que je le vois, mon… s'imagine des choses, se fait des idées et s'invente des scénarios incroyables. J'ai beau tenté de lui expliquer que c'est moi et uniquement moi qui pense, il ne veut pas m'écouter ! Donc j'ai dû me restreindre dans ma surveillance de Potter, de toute façon, depuis que je l'observe, je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Je n'ai pas trouvé le traître. Et le pire, c'est que maintenant, je me suis habitué à sa tête de déterré du matin, à son déjanté de meilleur ami et je crois que je pourrais presque devenir copain avec Miss-je-sais-tout. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Je suis vraiment tombé sur la tête, je manque réellement de sommeil. J'ai l'impression que ma… me fait vraiment penser à l'envers. Ça va vraiment pas bien dans ma tête, penser que moi et lui, lui et moi, non, impossible, tout sauf ça. Il faut vraiment que je m'offre le corps d'un mâle , un bon vieux Serpentard.

Mais Potter ne m'aura pas laissé cette chance. En effet, après notre premier cours en commun avec nos chers amis Gryffondors, MisterPotter m'a intercepté et m'a plaqué contre un mur, légèrement à l'écart des autres élèves qui quittaient la salle. Cependant pas totalement assez puisque certains élèves nous ont suivi, sentant sans doute, tout comme moi, que l'affrontement n'était pas loin. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il avait encore à me reprocher mais quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas tarder à le savoir.

- Malefoy, pourquoi me harcèles-tu donc autant ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là.

- Tu crois que je ne te vois pas rôder derrière moi, le soir, pendant tes sois disants patrouilles ? Je sais que tu n'es pas censé patrouiller tous les soirs. Et je te sens, Malefoy, je sens ta puanteur, ton soi-disant parfum de marque…

- Que me vaut cette longue tirade, Potter, je fais mon boulot, un point, c'est tout. Ne te prends pas pour le centre du monde, mon cher car tu es bien loin de l'être à mes yeux.

- A tes yeux peut-être mais ta queue parle d'elle-même. Dis-moi donc pourquoi alors elle pointe vers moi comme si j'étais le sorcier le plus sexy de la Terre.

- Je ne suis pas une midinette, Potter, et je bande si je veux bander. Je suis attiré par les mecs et tu te presses contre moi en faisant des mouvements de bassin. Aucun gay, même si tu ne lui plais pas, ne pourra résister.

- Tu n'es pas une midinette, Malefoy, on va vérifier ça tout de suite.

Ce sur quoi, Potter a prononcé une formule dont j'ignorais l'existence, ce qui

m'étonne tout autant que vous, et qui m'a transformé en, tenez-vous bien, non, pas en fouine, mais en fille ! Bon, je suis certain que je devais faire une très belle jeune fille, avec des cheveux longs blonds or, et une silhouette gracieuse mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir car, heureusement pour moi et pour ma réputation, le professeur Flitwick est arrivé et m'a désenchanté avant même que je ne puisse réagir. Mais j'ai décidé que je me vengerai. Pas cette semaine parce qu'il s'y attendrait trop. Dès que je sentirais qu'il y a une possibilité, je foncerai. Je me lancerai dans l'engrenage et… je le lui ferai payer de m'avoir changé en femme. Et surtout, j'aimerai qu'il me dise comment il a fait ça parce que je ne connaissais pas du tout ce sort. Il me cache encore des choses ce jeune homme…

Le reste de la semaine a été plutôt calme en comparaison. Et puis le vendredi est vite arrivé et avec lui, un nouveau candidat au titre suprême de petit-ami.

Déjà une demi-heure de retard. Je me décide à jeter un sort sur la porte pour voir au travers. Je découvre un Justin Finch-Fletchey, armé de l'appareil photo de Colin Crivey, en même temps, il n'y a que lui qui en ait un à ma connaissance. Ni une, ni deux, je fais apparaître une armoire derrière laquelle je me dissimule. Je sais que ce jeune homme est d'origine moldue et donc, logiquement, il sait se servir de cet appareil. C'était d'ailleurs moins une car, sitôt caché, j'entends la porte qui s'ouvre, le bruit du flash et la porte qui se referme. J'ose sortir le bout de mon nez et constate qu'il n'y a plus personne. Ouf, sauvé.

_Prochain chapitre_ : **Black Mamba**


	9. Black Mamba

RAR : _nounou _merci beaucoup

_Minnie _merci beaucoup pour cette review. Tu risques peut-être d'être étonnée dans ce chapitre, en tout cas, je te le souhaite. La vengeance de Drago, on en aura un aperçu.

_Lily _merci beaucoup. Une bonne surprise en me lisant ? Super, je suis vraiment contente. Je vais essayer de mériter autant de compliments pour celui-ci.

_Yuki-chan _merci beaucoup. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies apprécié. Le chapitre est enfin arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que ça aurait pris.

Désolée du temps qu'a pris ce chapitre à arriver, je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite. Entre l'opération, la récupération, les cours qui avaient repris et les partiels qui viennent de finir et, ah oui, les fêtes de fin d'année, j'ai pas eu un instant pour le finir. Cependant, j'avais avancé petit à petit. Promis, le prochain arrive très bientôt, c'est le début du semestre. Bonne lecture et rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre.

**Chapitre 8 : Black Mamba**

Ces Poufsouffles, quel bande d'en… ! Enfin bref, je ne veux pas en parler. Le pire, c'est que je n'avais prévu personne en secours pour ce soir-là. Du coup, j'ai été me balader au lieu d'enlever quelques dizaines de points à cette maison de… d'abrutis. Heureusement que je l'ai vu avant qu'il n'entre, vive les Sang-de-Bourbe ! Eux et leur technologie moldue.

Depuis quelques temps, je soupçonne Blaise de se cacher derrière le pseudonyme de Black Mamba. Soyons honnête, qui d'autre que lui pourrait se cacher derrière ce nom.

Je vais devoir me renseigner là-dessus cette semaine ou bien laisser le mystère. Non, je vais tenter d'éclaircir ce mystère. Je vais cuisiner mon meilleur ami jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue.

Quelques heures plus tard, je me promène en toute discrétion dans la salle commune des Serpentards. J'erre sans but, faisant mine de réfléchir, en attendant que Blaise ne me voit et ne m'invite à lui parler. Je préfère que l'initiative vienne de lui pour mieux le piéger. Au bout de moins de deux minutes, il me dit d'arrêter et de venir lui parler de ce qui me tracasse.

- Toi, lui avouai-je, directement.

- Moi, rit-il, et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'en faisant ma ronde hier soir, je suis tombé sur l'annonce de ce jeune homme cherchant quelqu'un et j'ai vu que le prochain pseudo était Black Mamba, soit le pseudo que tu utilises depuis le début de ta scolarité.

- Et pourquoi cela te tracasse-t-il ? Je me tape qui je veux, tout comme toi. Et si je voulais me taper cet inconnu, je le ferai, crois-moi. Mais je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point, Drago, je n'ai pas besoin de petite annonce pour défoncer le cul de n'importe quel jeune homme de Poudlard, mon charme et ma prestance suffisent. Tout comme à toi, non, Drago ? Toi qui te prétend être le plus beau de Poudlard, tu ne t'abaisserais pas à chercher des coups faciles avec une méthode aussi peu malfoyenne ?

Bon, je pense que Blaise est donc à exclure. Ça ne me laisse pas des tonnes d'idées sur l'identité de mon prétendant et de préférence avant vendredi.

J'ai croisé Mister Potter cette semaine mais heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas seul. Même si, de toute façon, je n'aurai rien fait cette semaine. Je ne le toucherai pas pour le moment, j'attends la bonne opportunité. Ce sera bien meilleur s'il ne s'y attend pas. Mais pour le reste, je n'ai toujours pas d'idées sur qui sera mon cheval, vendredi. J'ai pensé aux Gryffondors mais avec un pseudonyme pareil, je ne vois pas réellement qui pourrait correspondre. En même temps, les Gryffondors sont vraiment de drôles de personnes. Entre Londubat qui se prend pour un Dominant puissant et Crivey qui me prend pour Potter, ils sont excessivement bizarres.

Entre les devoirs de la semaine et mes patrouilles de nuit, la semaine est vite passée. Potter n'a pas arrêté de me narguer, à croire qu'il sait quelque chose que j'ignore. Mais ce ne serait pas logique car c'est à moi de me venger pour ma transformation en jeune fille. Le vendredi est arrivé et, avec lui, mon nouveau prétendant.

J'attends patiemment dans cette salle, paré pour faire face à toute éventualité. Le masque est posé à l'entrée, j'ai jeté un sort à la porte pour voir qui arrive, au cas où un objet moldu serait amené par mon prétendant.

Déjà dix minutes de retard et toujours rien. Pas un bruit ne provient du couloir. Non, c'est impossible que l'on m'est posé un lapin, pas à moi. En même temps, personne ne sait que c'est moi, excepté Potter. Saleté de Potter, à croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées, même si je sais que c'est impossible, je suis un trop bon sorcier pour ça.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, je m'apprête à partir. Je commence par ôter le sortilège de la porte et me prépare à partir. Je revêts ma cape et… au moment d'ouvrir la porte, elle s'ouvre devant moi. J'ai à peine le temps de me cacher derrière et laisse retentir ma voix, demandant au nouvel arrivant de poser le masque sur ses yeux. J'entends des bruissements de cape puis plus un bruit.

- Ça y est, c'est fait, me lance la voix.

Voix que je reconnais instantanément. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier de toute façon, mon pire ennemi est celui que je vais prendre ce soir.

Il faut que je m'assoie pour m'en remettre. Potter est toujours debout, dans toute sa splendeur, attendant, pas très patiemment d'ailleurs. Un petit rire, à la limite du nerveux, sort de mes lèvres, faisant légèrement frissonner mon hôte. Mais trêve de plaisanterie, autant que je m'occupe de lui. Je le saisis par la main et vais l'allonger sur le lit. Je ne l'avouerai pas à tout le monde mais sa présence me rend nerveux. Je lui enlève précautionneusement sa cape. Il frissonne de nouveau. Une série de sentiments contradictoires m'envahit : envie, désir mais aussi répulsion et dégoût. Mais déjà ma queue ne m'écoute plus, elle se tend, semblant vouloir toucher mon partenaire. Pourquoi me trahissait-elle ainsi ?

- Tu ne me touches pas ? me demande-t-il.

Je ne lui réponds pas, il pourrait également reconnaître ma voix et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je me contente donc de lui déboutonner son pantalon, en profitant pour toucher la peau hâlée de ses cuisses. Elle est étonnamment douce et l'on sent, sans même appuyer, les muscles saillants. Son pantalon finit par terre et dévoile un boxer rouge sang, déjà déformé. Ce que je vois me plaît vraiment. Je grimpe sur son corps, m'installant à califourchon. Je le vois sourire de cette proximité. J'enlève ma cape et, déjà, ses mains viennent se loger sur mes fesses. Visiblement, il apprécie ce qu'il a entre les mains. Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir ses yeux, il faut bien avouer que Potter a de jolis yeux verts, un beau vert émeraude. Et moi, j'aime les pierres précieuses. Mais pour une fois, je ne penserai pas à les lui ôter pour me les faire monter sur une bague ou un collier. J'avoue que, pour une fois, j'aurai aimé voir ses yeux, quand je le prendrai. Mais bon, je pourrais comme ça le prendre plus violemment. Tant mieux. Ses mains sont remontés le long de mon corps, passant ses doigts sous ma chemise, tâtant délicatement mes abdos. Eh oui, j'ai de magnifiques abdos. Il a commencé à déboutonner ma chemise et donc j'ai fait de même. Il m'a repoussé et je me suis relevé. Il m'a ôté mon pantalon et a passé sa main franchement sur mon sexe. Malgré le sous-vêtement, je sens très bien sa main. J'aime cette caresse, à la fois douce et forte.

Il m'enlève sans ménagement mon boxer blanc. Oui, je sais que lui ne peut pas le voir mais j'aime le préciser. Sitôt parti, ses mains se replacent sous mes bourses et les caressent de haut en bas. Ce point sensible de mon corps me rend fou, surtout qu'il prend un malin plaisir à appuyer juste en dessous, sur la bosse, sur mon point G. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il continue trop sans quoi, sans quoi… ben je vais finir par avoir un orgasme, moi. Quelle idée de jouer aussi vite avec ce point ! À croire qu'il veut vite en finir. Ou alors, il veut me faire prendre un pied d'enfer. Je ne suis pas contre… Ce serait le premier de mes partenaires d'annonce qui réussirait. Ça promet pour la suite. Mes mains se posent à mon tour sur son sous-vêtement et je le lui ai ôté. Je l'ai poussé à son tour sur le lit et j'ai observé pendant quelques instants son corps nu, dans toute sa splendeur, son sexe fièrement érigé, suintant déjà de désir… pour moi. Je m'en lèche les babines. Et dans un instant, je lècherai une partie beaucoup plus intéressante de son anatomie. Je m'installe au-dessus de lui, le visage près de sa verge, la mienne près du sien. Ça va être un bon 69. Et je ne me suis pas trompé. Sa langue est rapide, ferme et taquine. Elle joue sur toute la longueur de mon sexe, taquinant avec volupté mon gland, descendant jusqu'à mes bourses, les avalant goulûment, les aspirant sans ménagement. C'est pas vrai, il va vraiment réussir à me faire jouir, ce salaud. Oh putain, je sens que ça va pas tarder.

De mon côté, je fais également de mon mieux pour le satisfaire. Je ne m'inquiète d'ailleurs pas de mes compétences, je sais que j'excelle en léchage de queue. Et il y a d'autres domaines en lesquels j'excelle. Tous ceux qui concernant le sexe déjà. Et donc, puisque je suis un très bon coup, je vais le lui prouver. Je m'apprête à le préparer pour une chevauchée dont il me dira des nouvelles. Mais… à peine l'ai-je touché au niveau de son cul qu'il inverse nos positions, me faisant passer sous lui. Je ne peux toujours rien dire mais, en représailles, je lui mordille le gland. Malheureusement, il semble apprécier cette torture. Non, non, pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il me prépare ? Je ne peux rien dire. L'enfoiré ! Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse reconnaître ma voix. Putain, je vais me faire prendre par Harry Potter ! Je ne sais pas si cela doit m'enjouer ou me dégoûter. Mais je le lui ferais payer après. Je le prendrai violemment et sans aucun répit. Je me détends pendant qu'il me prépare. Pas que je sois un novice là-dedans, je me suis déjà fait prendre mais moins souvent que je n'aies pris. Cette préparation n'est donc pas superflue. Cependant, elle ne dure pas. Le petit Harry a l'air très excité à l'idée de me pénétrer. Il me prend la main et me relève afin de me repousser deux secondes après sur le lit, à quatre pattes. Ce sera donc une levrette.

Hum, une pénétration profonde et fougueuse, juste ce qu'il me fallait aujourd'hui. Il se place juste derrière moi, je sens ses cuisses puissantes se coller aux miennes et son gland se faufiler entre mes fesses. J'adore ce moment d'appréhension, le millième de seconde où sa queue n'est pas encore en moi et où l'impatience me gagne. Puis vient le moment tant attendu, celui de la pénétration. Ce moment change à chaque fois, cela dépend du partenaire, de son envie, de son désir. Soit il le fait avec violence, soit il prend son temps, tout son temps, me faisant savourer chaque centimètre de sa queue. Peu m'importe, de toute façon, j'en profite toujours. Potter me prend franchement. Ses deux mains se sont posées sur mes reins, de chaque côté de mes hanches et il m'a possédé violemment, puissamment, faisant entrer et sortir son sexe entièrement. Je m'accroche au drap du lit, les tordant entre mes doigts. Mais c'est qu'il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère celui-là. Je me vengerais, Potter, je me vengerais. Dès que tu m'auras fait jouir, jouir et encore jouir, je te ferais payer ça. Pour le moment, je savoure et je gémis. Oh oui, putain, je gémis, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je crie oui, plutôt. Tant pis s'il entend ma voix et me reconnaît. Je ne peux pas laisser passer une telle baise sans crier, sans faire ressentir à l'autre ce que je ressens.

Je sais que tous me prennent pour un égoïste mais je ne le suis pas autant que tous le croient. Car, plus je prendrais mon pied, plus lui prendra son pied et plus, il bandera dur. Et donc, c'est moi qui en profiterait. Il a descendu ses mains sur mon aine. Il me tire carrément contre lui, il me pénètre encore plus profondément. Heureusement que je n'ai pas de vagin sinon, il m'aurait fait exploser. D'ailleurs en parlant d'explosion, je vais pas tarder à venir. J'essaie de me prendre en main mais ses coups sont tellement puissants et rapides que je ne peux pas et… j'éjacule avec force sur le drap. Ses grognements retentissent avec encore plus de puissance qu'auparavant. Et je le sens près à venir. Mais non, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne en moi. Je m'arrache à son étreinte et prends sa queue pour la branler. Il ne me fait pas attendre longtemps et m'éjacule sur le torse. Enfin, plutôt partout que juste sur un point. Il faut dire que son éjaculation a été puissante… mais trêve de plaisanterie, c'est son tour d'y passer. Je le dégage de mon dos par un coup de coude et me remets debout, avec quelques difficultés. Ce n'est pas simple de garder la position pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Et ses coups de butoir ne manquaient pas de punch. Après deux ou trois pas hésitants, je me redresse et le saisis par la main pour l'emmener vers le fond de la pièce, contre le mur. Je ne prends même pas la peine de le préparer, j'aime le sexe violent et puis, c'est sa punition pour m'avoir pris le premier.

Je l'ai donc collé contre le mur et je me suis enfoncé en lui sans prévenir. Il a poussé un léger cri mais pas de mécontentement, plutôt de plaisir, si tant est que l'on puisse ressentir un quelconque plaisir lors de la pénétration. Visiblement, il a l'habitude de se faire prendre. Hum, ça m'excite encore plus comme ça. Je sens ma queue se tendre en lui. Lui aussi l'a ressenti et a gémi fortement. C'est complètement dingue combien ça m'excite. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être aussi excité par ce mec. Mais, il faut bien avouer qu'il a certains avantages bien placés, comme cette magnifique queue que je vais prendre en main tout de suite. Je le branle au rythme de mes coups de reins qui le pousse toujours plus contre le mur. Il va avoir le torse dans un sale état quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, le pauvre ! Vengeance ! Je me venge comme je le peux. Et là, tout de suite, je n'en ai pas réellement envie.

J'ai plutôt envie de prendre mon pied en lui défonçant le cul et en le faisant jouir jusqu'à ce que ses couilles soient vides. Et jusqu'à ce que je sois repu, ce qui peut prendre très longtemps avec mon appétit insatiable. Il gémit et crie de plus en plus, quels sons excitants ! Ce que je peux apprécier de le baiser ! Moi qui pensais pouvoir tenir, je crois que je suis sur le point de jouir. J'accélère encore la vitesse de ma main tout en me concentrant uniquement sur elle et non sur ma queue qui fait des allers et retours dans son petit cul étroit. Malgré cela, je finis par venir en lui en une profonde pénétration. Restant en lui, sans bouger, je continue à le masturber, encore plus rapidement. Il finit par venir, sur le mur cette fois-ci. Tandis que je me retire, il enlève son masque et se retourne vers moi :

- Alors mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé de cette double chevauchée ?

Prochain chapitre, ce sera une surprise. Je vous la livre au plus tôt. Bon week-end et encore désolée pour le temps que j'y ai passé. N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher sur les comms.


	10. Révélations

_RAR : soleil37120 _tu risques d'être surprise par la suite. Merci beaucoup pour ton comm.

_Jenna Potter _Perdue, ce n'est pas Zabini caché sous polynectar bien que l'idée était intéressante et que je n'y avais même pas pensé. J'ai fait ni plus simple, ni plus compliqué, juste différent. Merci pour ton comm, j'espère que ça te plaira.

_Minnie_ Oui, tu l'as eu ton lemon, le plus intéressant je suppose pour les lecteurs. Je me suis pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il était plus cru mais je te crois. Je l'ai un peu fait au feeling alors je sais pas du tout. Moi, sadique ? Bon, j'avoue un petit peu mais c'est pour vous faire revenir au prochain chapitre. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue et que tu apprécieras.

FolleDeMoi De très bonnes suppositions mais tu auras toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre et si tu en as d'autres, n'hésite pas à me les laisser en MP et si tu veux me laisser une adresse mail, pas de souci. Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, j'en rougirai.

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais j'étais partie sur une autre idée sur laquelle j'ai bloqué pendant plusieurs semaines. Je vous le livre avec beaucoup beaucoup de retard, vraiment désolée.

Me voilà de retour. Je vous annonce que ce chapitre est le dernier et qu'il sera suivi d'un épilogue. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçues.

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

- Mon cœur ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, ton romantisme post-orgasmique. Je m'y ferais jamais.

- Mais Drago, voyons, tu sais bien comment je suis après avoir couché avec toi. Je suis doux comme un agneau.

- Oui, c'est bien pour ça que j'arrive pas à m'y faire.

- Oh, Dray, s'il te plaît, sois gentil, viens t'allonger à côté de moi, j'ai froid.

- Et voilà, tu me fais toujours des propositions déraisonnées.

- Dray, s'il te plaît, je sais bien que tu ne veux pas me présenter à tes parents mais il faut que tu arrêtes de chercher mieux que moi parce qu'avoue-le, personne ne te baise aussi bien que moi. Je connais ton corps mieux que je ne connais le mien. Je connais tous tes points sensibles, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

C'est assez perturbant de le voir avancer nu comme ça.

- Harry, mets quelque chose sur toi, s'il te plaît, j'aimerai pouvoir me concentrer sur autre chose que ta queue qui pointe encore vers moi.

- J'y peux rien si j'en veux encore, si ton corps m'attire autant. J'ai eu du mal à me retenir depuis tout à l'heure.

- Du mal ? Je te rappelle qu'on a couché 2 fois ensemble ce soir.

- Dray, tu sais bien qu'on est capable de faire bien mieux. Souviens-toi, avant les vacances de Noël où on a passé toute la nuit à le faire.

- Je sais mais j'ai droit de demander une pause, non ?

- Je sais pas, je réclame vengeance moi, tu t'es tapé 7 mecs avant de me récupérer.

- Oh oh oh, doucement, je m'en suis pas tapé autant. Juste 5 sur 7, j'ai refusé Longdubat et Finch-Fletchey.

-Oh ben alors, c'est bien ça, me répond-t-il, avec un regard furieux.

Je sens que je vais passer une mauvaise nuit, moi. Il a l'air furax, vraiment furax.

- Harry, demandai-je en prenant mon courage à deux mains. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- J'ai bien une petite idée mais je sais que tu ne vas être d'accord.

Et effectivement, je n'ai pas été d'accord, …, au début. Je ne pouvais pas réellement faire autrement que d'accepter. Pour tout vous dire, il m'a carrément menacé. Il est doué pour ça, le sauveur. Donc j'ai déjà dû commencer par enlever mon annonce, il m'a interdit de recommencer ce coup-là, sans quoi il m'émasculera. Et puis, après ça, il m'a imposé, tenez-vous bien, de révéler notre relation au grand jour, ce à quoi je suis totalement opposé. Non mais il ne se rend pas compte. Ça fait plus de six mois que je cache toutes mes pensées pour que Vous-savez-qui ne découvre pas mes sentiments pour lui et il voudrait que l'on s'affiche devant tout Poudlard ? Mais j'ai dû accepter, je ne voulais pas le perdre. Déjà qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop pour l'avoir allégrement trompé, je n'allais pas en plus risquer notre relation. C'est donc ainsi que le lendemain, dès le samedi, après une nuit de débauche haletante, je suis sorti de ma chambre de préfet, mon cavalier sous le bras. Enfin, façon de parler, je lui tenais plutôt la main. Nous sommes arrivés à la Grande Salle très tôt pour un samedi matin, vu que nous n'avions pas dormi de la nuit. Pour une première sortie « en couple », nous n'avions aucun public, si ce n'est quelques professeurs qui, passés la stupeur, en revinrent à leur petit-déjeuner. Après avoir pris notre repas, nous avons attendu, tranquillement, non, en fait, nous avons attendu en nous embrassant. Je sais, vous devez vous demander pourquoi je deviens tout doux, tout miel avec lui ? Euh, la réponse est simple, parce que je suis amoureux de lui. Et que, même si je ne le lui ai pas encore avoué, c'est un véritable plaisir que d'être officiellement avec lui.

Oh et puis je peux en profiter, personne d'important n'est encore arrivé et quand je dis important, je parle bien sûr de mes amis, pas des siens. Il n'y a que cela qui me dérange dans la perspective d'être avec un gryffondor, ce sont ses amis gryffondors. Oui, je sais, je me suis assagi, diront certains mais pas vraiment. Il se trouve juste que, lors de l'une de mes nombreuses altercations avec Sire Potter, il m'est arrivé un léger souci. Le corps à corps m'a rendu dur. Je ne résiste pas facilement à un corps jeune, musclé et très proche de moi. D'habitude, tous les autres mecs qui s'approchent autant de moi sont ceux que je mets dans mon lit. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il l'a senti. Et, dans la colère que nous ressentions à ce moment-là, il m'a embrassé. Après quoi, il m'a collé son poing dans la figure et est parti. Les jours qui ont suivi, on a été pires que d'habitude l'un envers l'autre. On s'est, de nombreuses fois, battu, c'était violent, incisif et on en avait chacun besoin. On avait besoin de l'autre, de sentir le corps de l'autre, de sentir l'effet que l'autre nous faisait. On s'est tourné autour comme ça pendant plus de deux semaines. Puis, on est passé à l'action. Enfin, pas vraiment, disons plutôt que j'allais prendre un bain bien relaxant dans la salle de bains des préfets quand j'y ai surpris deux élèves qui n'étaient pas censés s'y trouver, j'ai nommé Mister Potter et Chambers, un poursuiveur de Serdaigle. Ils n'étaient pas censés se trouver dans une salle de bains de préfet puisque aucun des deux ne l'est. Et je leur ai bien fait comprendre en leur enlevant à chacun 100 points. Après quoi, j'ai renvoyé l'importun et je me suis gardé Potter pour me délecter de la vision de son corps. Ben quoi, il était nu, la queue au garde-à-vous. Totalement offert à mon regard et à ma luxure.

Je me suis approché de lui et je l'ai saisi entre mes mains. On a tous les deux soupirer de plaisir. Et tout s'est enchaîné très vite. Sans trop savoir comment ni même pourquoi, nous nous sommes retrouvés couchés, moi sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, ses mains explorant mes hanches. Quoi que les miennes n'étaient guère mieux, elles fourrageaient avec empressement sa crinière ébène et j'en appréciai chaque caresse. Comment lui, ce jeune homme qui m'avait tellement fait souffrir depuis qu'on était au collège pouvait-il me faire tant de bien maintenant ? Moi qui, avant, me faisait des hommes sans lendemain, j'allais découvrir un homme avec lequel je pourrais fonder quelque chose de durable et de stable mais ça, bien sûr, je ne le savais pas encore, c'est bien pour ça que j'avais posté l'annonce, je ne me rendais pas compte du bonheur qu'il m'apportait. Bon, je savais déjà qu'au pieu, il assurait mais j'ignorais que mon cœur serait pris dans un étau à chaque fois que je le verrais car c'est ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Mais revenons-en à notre première soirée. J'étais donc sur Potter, en train de balader mes mains dans ses cheveux, tout en l'embrassant. Sa queue, toujours aussi dure, me donnait de petits coups contre ma propre virilité, l'excitant au plus haut point. J'étais à la fois effrayé par ce qui allait se passer et totalement excité par lui et par le futur déroulement de cette soirée, à moins qu'il ne me rejette… non, ce n'est pas possible, je suis le meilleur de Poudlard et le plus beau et le plus musclé et le… enfin, bref, vous m'avez compris. Ma main descendait vers ses hanches, vers ses fesses et surtout vers son sexe. Il me le fallait, dans ma main, dans ma bouche. Il me fallait évaluer son épaisseur, sa finesse de peau, sa longueur, son goût et sa réactivité. Je me retirais donc de ce corps et l'obligeais à rester allongé. Je m'assis donc à côté et saisis sa verge pour la soupeser, faire passer mes doigts sur toute sa longueur.

Je commençais à le masturber, doucement pour voir et apprécier sa façon de réagir. Il se mit immédiatement à gémir, faiblement au début puis, plus mes mouvements accélérèrent, plus ses gémissements furent bruyants et saccadés. Mais je ne lui infligerai pas ça très longtemps, je la voulais dans ma bouche, je voulais la goûter, vraiment. Je me suis penchée sur sa verge, bien droite, tendue, suintante. Je la gobais sans ménagement, le surprenant par mon audace et ma gourmandise mais je n'allais pas le laisser filer comme ça. J'alternais léchages et succions, lents et rapides, profonds et superficiels… et il appréciait. Ses gémissements s'étaient transformés en râles de plaisir. Ma propre queue commençait à vraiment me démanger, j'y jetais un rapide coup d'œil et Potter, le remarquant, y posa la main, la pressant au travers du tissu de mon pantalon . Et oui, je suis encore habillé, plus pour très longtemps, rassurez-vous. Il la pressait tellement entre ses doigts que j'ai failli jouir, moi, sans un contact direct, c'est un magicien, ce type. Je ne pensais pas être aussi sensible. Je ne vous dirais même pas ce qui s'est passé quand il m'a enlevé le boxer… bon, si, d'accord, rien que pour vous faire rager, je vais vous le dire. Tout d'abord, il a commencé par sortir mon beau membre. Il l'a rapidement observé avant de le prendre en bouche tout en m'allongeant au sol. Il m'avait mis à nu, au propre comme au figuré. Nous étions enfin sur un pied d'égalité, mis à part que là, il tenait mon plus beau membre et ma pièce maîtresse entre ses dents. Un seul accroc et je pourrais m'asseoir dessus pendant quelques temps. Mais il n'en fit rien, il m'a sucé avec passion, ardeur et virtuosité. J'aurai aimé que mes précédents amants le fassent aussi bien. Soyons réalistes, sa technique a dû déjà être expérimentée de nombreuses fois. J'en suis presque jaloux, bien qu'à ce moment-là, ce n'était pas vraiment ma préoccupation première. J'appréciais avec délice et grande admiration ses caresses buccales. D'un côté, je voulais qu'il stoppe instamment ces tortures afin de passer à la suite mais de l'autre, je me serais bien vu éjaculer dans sa bouche spécialiste en aspiration sauf qu'il ne me l'a pas permis (en tout cas, cette fois-ci). Il s'était déjà relevé et était allé chercher du savon pour… non mais il se croit où, il ne pense quand même pas… si, il y pense. Il s'était avancé vers moi, moi toujours allongé par terre, une mine circonspecte, je suppose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis pro, m'annonce-t-il.

Pro, pro, je suis quand même pas rassuré, moi. Mais, heureusement pour lui, il l'était, lui. Je me méfie toujours de la première fois avec un nouvel homme. Il faut du doigté et un bon. Et, grâce à Merlin, il l'avait. Il m'a placé devant lui, a relevé mes jambes afin d'avoir un plein accès sur mon intimité. Ses doigts étaient bien glissants, bien lubrifiés et sont entrés très facilement. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment ma première fois, le terrain était donc plus ou moins préparé. Mais cette préparation fut douce et sensuelle et particulièrement excitante. Il alternait les types de pénétration, écartait progressivement mes chairs afin de me préparer à son sexe proéminent. Et quand il est entré en moi, je me suis senti enfin complet, entier. Même s'il ne bougeait pas encore, ma sensation était absolue. C'était la première fois que je ressentais cela avec un nouveau partenaire. J'étais aux anges et je suis encore monté plus haut quand il a commencé ses va-et-vient. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a ressenti mais moi, j'ai carrément plané et pendant un temps infini. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de temps à durer cette relation sexuelle mais le temps s'était arrêté. Et qu'elle ait duré cinq, dix minutes ou trois heures, quelle importance ! C'est le plaisir qui a pris le dessus. Et moi aussi, juste après qu'il soit venu en moi. Oui, je l'ai pris, j'ai pris possession de son corps et c'était tout aussi merveilleux. Après un bain rafraîchissant, nous sommes chacun repartis de notre côté… pour mieux nous retrouver dès le lendemain.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes vus pendant plusieurs mois jusqu'à ce que, suite à une demande express de mon père, je doive tenter de trouver un autre homme à lui présenter. C'est pourquoi j'ai déposé cette petite annonce anonyme, j'avais juste oublié qu'Harry me connaissait bien depuis six mois et qu'il me reconnaîtrait derrière. Mais lui n'était pas mieux, se cacher sous le pseudonyme de mon meilleur ami, Black Mamba, ça m'a choqué. Il me l'a tout de même expliqué hier soir, le Mamba, c'était par rapport au Fourchelangue qui est d'ailleurs assez excitant quand il le parle avec mon membre dans sa bouche et le Black, eh bien, rien que pour me mettre le doute avec Blaise. Méchant Gryffondor !

Mais revenons-en à ce petit-déjeuner car, d'ici quelques instants aura lieu notre officialisation et sitôt ceci fait, je me ferais avoir. Quand tout le monde fut arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Harry m'a forcé à monter sur la table et, plutôt qu'un grand discours, m'a embrassé devant une foule au souffle coupé. Après quoi, il m'a emmené voir ses meilleurs amis, tout autant à bout de souffle que les autres. Ils l'ont félicité, plus par dépit que par enchantement mais, en même temps, qui leur en voudraient. On ne se connaît pas et je leur fais bien comprendre en les ignorant, ce qui n'a pas échappé à Potter (oui, Potter parce qu'il va se venger). Il m'a fait les gros yeux et, en se penchant vers moi, à annoncer la sentence :

- Tant que tu ne les respecteras pas, tu seras privé de sexe, mon chéri !

_J'étais bloquée car je voulais les faire se rencontrer à l'extérieur de Poudlard mais c'était trop compliqué vu leurs emplois du temps. Alors, déçu ou pas de ce dernier chapitre ? _


	11. Epilogue

RAR : _Ecnerrolf_ de rien, j'espère que cet épilogue te plaîra.

_Minnie mouse_ merci beaucoup de ne pas avoir arrêter, j'espère que ça te plaira, je reviendrai bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire.

_hachi_ J'espère me montrer digne de ton engouement.

_minouch83_ merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira. J'ai peur de ta réaction, en tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews et si tu veux m'envoyer un mail pour que je te réponde personnellement, ce sera avec plaisir.

_nounou_ merci beaucoup

_jenna potter_ merci beaucoup, je n'ai pas fait exactement ça, j'espère que ça plaira quand même.

Alors voilà l'épilogue, j'espère ne décevoir personne. Je me suis inspiré de vos commentaires pour faire cet épilogue. Je le voyais pas finir comme ça donc donnez-moi votre avis, je ne me vexerais pas.

**Epilogue**

Je n'ai tenu que trois jours ! Il faut dire qu'après cette officialisation, ne pas pouvoir le toucher, oui parce que, quand il m'a parlé de sexe, je pensais pénétration, pas à de malheureuses caresses sur le postérieur ou sur son sexe ! Il a tout refusé, j'ai même failli être privé de baisers ! J'ai réussi à le négocier mais il ne m'a concédé que cela. Quel enfoiré. Je ne vous raconterai pas combien il a pris cher quand j'ai eu le droit de rapprocher son postérieur. Oui parce que, ayant le droit de dormir avec lui, grâce à l'officialisation, ce branleur, et j'appuie bien sur ce terme, a osé se masturber devant moi, à côté de moi, dans NOTRE lit et je n'aurai même pas le droit de le toucher. Bon d'accord, je me suis moi-même masturbé à ce moment-là mais c'était humiliant ! Ça faisait des années que je n'avais pas cela ! Mais de voir son corps se tendre ainsi, crispant ses muscles au rythme de ses va-et-vient, son visage se figeant dans des grimaces d'extase, je ne pouvais que l'aimer et céder, c'est pour ça que je lui en voulais d'autant plus. Déjà que j'ai du mal à digérer le fait que je l'aime mais avec ça en plus, il ne faut pas pousser Merlin de la tour d'astronomie !

Après ces trois jours, j'ai donc dû faire ami-ami avec certains gryffondors, Hermione et Ron principalement, ce qui ne m'a pas vraiment dérangé par rapport à Hermione car nous nous sommes échangés pas mal de référence d'ouvrages. Et, au bout de deux mois, dès qu'Harry ou Ron cherchait sa moitié, il nous trouvait tous les deux à la bibliothèque. Je ne dirais pas que tous les serpentards ont bien pris cette relation mais nous avons su leur prouver, Harry et moi, que lui comme moi sommes toujours dignes de nos réputations et que mon « Ry » est plus serpentard que ce que les gens pourraient le croire. Nous avons tous les deux eu nos diplômes avec succès. En septembre, nous commencerons nos études supérieures, lui pour devenir auror et moi, pour devenir avocat. Nous avons trouvé l'appartement parfait, grand, lumineux, avec deux chambres, une immense salle de bains, une cuisine suffisamment spacieuse pour y cuisiner à deux (bien que Dobby nous ait suivi, plus par fidélité à Harry que pour moi) et un espace de détente, salon/salle à manger, bien agencé.

La première chose dont nous nous sommes chargés fut de décorer notre chambre. Ce fut dur car , entre le rouge et or du griffon et le vert et argent des serpents, l'harmonie n'était pas simple et aucun de nous ne voulait lâcher. Finalement, j'ai opté pour le noir et Harry pour le rouge. Notre chambre est donc en rouge et noir, classe et sobre, juste magnifique. Et avec des bougies blanches, c'est vraiment le paradis. Rien que lui et moi, juste lui et moi, seuls dans l'immensité de notre appartement. Je ne dirais pas que nous formons le couple parfait mais nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre, ce qui n'empêche pas bien sûr que l'on se prenne constamment la tête. Pour un oui ou pour un non, on s'engueule… et on se réconcilie sur l'oreiller, notamment parce que Monsieur trouve que je passe trop de temps dans la salle de bains. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, pour obtenir une si grande perfection, ça demande du temps. On ne peut pas tous avoir la classe débridée d'Harry en se levant. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux adorer sa chevelure ? Bon, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Au début, j'ai essayé de dompter ses cheveux mais j'ai rapidement abandonné. Oui, j'ai abandonné, le Grand Merlin lui-même aurait abandonné.

Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, je lui ai préparé une surprise. J'ai très peur de sa réaction, de celle des autres également. Lui ne sait heureusement pas où nous allons nous rendre. Il faut bien y passer un jour de toute façon. Je n'ai pas sa chance de ne plus avoir mes parents, je vais devoir les lui présenter même si lui, les connais déjà. Ils vont devoir apprendre à l'aimer et à le respecter. Bon, ok, cette première rencontre risque de très mal se passer mais je serai là pour les limiter.

Quand nous sommes arrivés par transplanage, j'ai bien cru qu'Harry allait me tuer. Nous sommes arrivés directement devant les portes du manoir et un elfe de maison est apparu immédiatement.

- Je vais te tuer, Dray, je suis pas encore prêt pour ça.

- Crois-moi, Harry, tu ne le seras jamais alors autant le faire au plus tôt.

Ç'aurait pu se passer encore plus mal… mais cela aurait quand même pu mieux se passer. Mon père s'est évanoui, ni une, ni deux, dès qu'Harry fut dans la pièce. Quant à ma mère, pendant que mon père était aux abonnés absents, elle fut enchantée par mon petit-ami. Elle perdit immédiatement sa verve, dès que mon père fut de nouveau parmi nous. Cela ne m'étonne guère, elle a toujours été dévouée à mon père et à ce qu'il pensait. Mais ça m'a touché ce qu'elle m'a dit et la façon dont elle s'est comporté avec Harry.

Cependant, j'ai réussi à atteindre mon but quand j'ai achevé (enfin, pas littéralement) mon père en demandant, de manière officielle, à Harry de devenir mon mari. Ce qui unirait à jamais nos familles, je crois que c'est en le réalisant que mon père s'est évanoui une seconde fois.

Au terme d'un combat de plusieurs heures, de quelques graves blessures et d'une journée passée à Sainte-Mangouste, j'ai obtenu le cadeau de mariage idéal pour 'Ry, la mort de Lord Voldemort, grâce à l'aide, très peu apprécié, de mon père et de quelques anciens partisans. L'important est que nous ayons vaincu, au prix de nombreux bleus et bosses.

- Je le veux, a-t-il prononcé…

… pour mon plus grand bonheur, nous nous sommes mariés, exactement deux ans après notre premier baiser.

Deux ans après, nous avons eu notre première enfant. Notre famille s'est agrandi encore et encore et nous avons profité de notre amour… à plusieurs.

Mon père s'évanouit toujours fréquemment quand il voit Harry, ce qui nous cause à chaque fois un petit rire à ma mère comme à moi. Harry en est gêné mais ne dit rien. Cependant, mes parents sont heureux d'avoir de petit-enfants.

J'ai longtemps cru que ma petite annonce aurait raison de nous, elle n'a fait que nous renforcer.

Alors voilà, je dis au revoir à cette histoire et je dis bonjour à une nouvelle histoire, _Apprentissage Intensif_, un autre HPDM, post-Poudlard, à très bientôt.


End file.
